My Escape
by Sora-x-Roxas-x-Me
Summary: Roxas Has Always Lived In Fear Of His Dad's Physical And Sexual Abuse. When A Tall, Cool Redhead Wants To Walk Home With Him, Something Sparks. Rated For Later Chapters. Later - Rape, Child-Abuse, Language Some Blood.
1. My Escape

He remembered like it was yesterday, every detail so clear, like it was seen through the eyes of a cat or any other animal with exceptional eyesight. The day that Axel, the tall red head always dressed in black asked 15 year old Roxas to walk home with him.

"Walk home? But Don't you walk home with older people? W-"

"You talk too much, Come on." Said the Axel with his alluring, emerald eyes and his hand outstretched. Axel was in the year above Roxas and so therefore he was 16. Roxas just stared at his hand in amazement as if he had been chosen to win some big prize. Why would one of the most popular guys in school want to walk home with him? An average haired 15 year old?

"Well? I don't bite." Axel growing impatient.

"Huh? Oh um…" Roxas found himself staring at him, any movement would break the silence so Roxas took Axel's hand and stood up from his desk in the classroom which was now empty apart from the teacher, too busy stacking away papers to care what the two boys were saying and out of the room, Roxas couldn't take his eyes off of the tall boy by his side, as if he was drawn to the sight of his face. They walked down the corridor and already Axel was stopped by an older friend of his.

"Hey Axel! Up for a drive home today?" The boy, Axel's age slapped him on the back while laughing. Not noticing the short blond stood right beside Axel.

"No thanks, I have company, maybe some other time." Axel spoke in a calm voice. As soon as he mentioned Roxas, the small boy blushed and turned away.

"Um, okay then I guess. Catch ya later!" The older friend slapped him on the back again and disappeared down the corridor.

"Who was that?" Roxas asked shyly as they began walking again.

"A friend." Axel almost seemed angry while speaking. Had Roxas done something wrong? And the question still hadn't been answered, why was Axel asking to walk home with Roxas? There was an eerie silence as they eventually got out of the school and through the double gates leading to them. The two boys were no longer holding hands, they let go earlier, but now there was an awkwardness as there was nobody around other than these two. Suddenly, Axel turned to Roxas and smiled.

"Feels good to get out of there, I'm glad I waited up for you in detention, the crowds would have been everywhere!" he said this with a huge grin across his lips. Why was there a sudden change of mood?

"Uh, you waited for me? Even though I had a detention? But w-" He was interrupted by Axel pressing his slender finger on Roxas' lips. They both stopped walking and stared at each other.

"Yeah I waited, I had one too. Might as well walk home together huh?" Axel shrugged, put his hands in his pockets and continued walking. Roxas had to run a few steps to catch up with him and get to his side again. The silence was unbearable so Roxas HAD to say something.

"Um, you do know that I'm in the year below you, right? Axel?" Axel didn't answer, just looked on the side of the road and up at the sky. "Why do you want to walk home with me?"

"You live somewhere along here don't you? In one of these houses?" Pointing to a long row of houses with small front gardens and most at least one broken window for each house, if not then two.

Um…yeah…third one down…but why do you-"

"Seems like a pretty…cool place."

"I hate it." Roxas frowned. Axel stopped and stared at the blue-eyed boy as he looked at the house which is supposed to be his. A simple, two storied house with a broken window and over grown grass in the small front garden with a blue front gate which matched the dirty front door.

"I don't like people seeing my house…it looks so-""I walk this way too.""Um, I know I see you sometimes" The two boys stop and look at each other. Axel's emerald eyes fixed on those sapphire ones of the small boy in front of him. Roxas started to feel uneasy about the staring contest so he looked at his house again and then the road that they are walking on to lead to it.

"I walk with my best friend and you are sometimes in front."

"That spiky haired dude?""Um, yeah how did you know?" There is a pause as Axel looks at Roxas' house again and walks a few feet further to get right to his front gate.

"I guess I'll be going now then." He sat on the small brick wall on either side of the front gate.

"Um…thanks for walking me home. I know it's only a short way. You turned down your friend because of me didn't you?""Don't worry about it he understands. He knows why I'm doing it.""It? You mean walking me home?"

"Uh huh."

"Then why are you?" There is another pause as Axel looks at his watch and then down the road.

"I gotta get going. See ya!" He gets off of the brick wall and continues walking down the road, without Roxas. Then stops and turns around, gives a slight wave and is on his way. Roxas just let out a loud sigh and walked up to his front door. Then paused, bit his bottom lip and entered the house. He shyly drops his bag on the floor and looks in the living room where his dad, a tall, muscular man is sat in a huge armchair with a can of beer in his grip. The man's baggy top has droplets of beer all over it as he stands up and spills even more of it down himself. The man stands up and stares at Roxas with a mad frown.

"Dad I-I'm…home…" Roxas takes a step back and clenches his fists lightly, as if he was scared. Roxas' dad picks up the TV remote and raises his hand. There is a crashing sound heard from the house…and then a small thud sound as if someone had fallen to their happened more and more often, Axel walking Roxas home after that first time. As it he had made it a habit. Even if Roxas had a detention, Axel was always stood outside his classroom door, waiting for him. So much so, it was a usual sight, the two together at home time. It had gone on for weeks. And then they had started to build up conversations, talking like friends, good ones! Pretty soon they were smiling and laughing with each other, even hugging when they met at the end of every day. Then one day, after a few months of Axel walking him home, he walked just that extra bit closer to Roxas. As they got closer and closer to where they usually went their separate ways, there was a weird silence. One that had not been heard in months. As soon as Roxas opened his mouth to talk, Axel stopped and stared at him as if he REALLY wanted to listen.

"I got another detention tomorrow…so I-" He was interrupted by the sudden force of Axel lips pressed against his. The force pushed the young blond back against a tall fence behind him. Axel's eyes shut tightly while Roxas' wide open, still in shock. Blood rushed to his cheeks as he blushed violently and felt his hands being pinned to the fence by either side of his head. Axel had to bend slightly to kiss the young boy by did not mind. A thousands thoughts rushed through Roxas' mind.

What is he doing?! Why do I feel so…-After moments of passionate kissing, Axel broke apart from Roxas for air. He stood there, still with his hands holding Roxas' wrists against the fence behind them. Roxas was still blushing even more so than before. He spoke with a shy and quiet voice, as if he wasn't sure of himself.

"…Axel…What are you doing?"

"I…-" Unable to finish his sentence, Axel lets go of Roxas' wrists and stands back as if nothing had happened.

"I have wanted to do that for ages…Roxas."

"Axel." Roxas stepped forward gingerly and stared into Axel's now closed emerald eyes. Slowly, Roxas began to reach for his face, touched it and turned Axel's head to face him, having to reach up high to be able to. Roxas then closed his eyes…and kissed him back. Wrapping his arms around Axel's neck. That was the day I found my first ever…That was the first day the two boys' lips made contact.

The first kiss Roxas had had with Axel, the first, and not the last.


	2. No Roxas Flavoured Kiss?

Axel and Roxas started to hang around together a lot more in and out of school. Roxas would wait endlessly, staring out of the window until the bell rang, then he would rise up off of his seat and bolt out of the room, before the bell had even finished ringing. Where, sure enough, his tall Axel would be waiting every day. They would walk side by side home and sometimes take a few extra minutes walking home. To embrace and kiss. To share their feelings with each other, these were some of the few times Roxas got to share anything with anyone. As Axel pressed his lips against Roxas' for the last time that day, he spoke as they broke for air.

"Roxas…that bandage…" His eyes fixed on a bandage wrapped all along Roxas' right hand and wrist, stretching up his forearm. Roxas joined Axel in looking at it and sighed.

"It's nothing, I fell over. Kiss me again. I like it." Roxas leaned in for another kiss but Axel just tugged on the bandage.

"Are you sure? Can I see?""No you don't need to, like I said I fell."

Axel sighed with a small smile on his face and pushed his lips against the eager young boys lips again, massaging his lips with his own. The feeling of kissing this tall, redhead just a few meters away from his own house was some sort of a thrill to the young blond. The soft lips of this tall boy felt so good and inviting.

They broke once last time and then Roxas knew it was time to leave.

"Can't have too much of a good thing." Axel said with a grin on his face as he watched Roxas walk away, towards his front gate. When he reached it, the blond faced Axel and waved. Before returning to his house, leaving Axel alone in the street.

"Something is wrong." He whispered to himself while placing his hand sin his pockets and walking his separate way.

--

The next day in school, Roxas sat at his desk and was staring out of the window as usual. Sat next to him, was a spiky haired brunette boy, the same age. The brunette leaned over her desk and whispered in Roxas' ear as the teacher was giving a lecture on some subject Roxas didn't think was important enough to listen to.

"Hey, Roxas, me and Riku are going to this new night club in a few weeks. On the first night it opens, wanna come? It'll be a blast!"

"Hmm?" Roxas turned his head to look at the boy named Sora as if he had not listened to a word he had just said. "Say again."

Sora sighed. "I said, you're coming with me and Riku to a new club down the street. It'll be fun. It's in a few weeks!"

"Um…okay sure I'll have to sneak out. Can I have someone if they want to come as well? He's a…friend" Roxas smiled eagerly at Sora as he asked this question.

"Um…you mean that Axel guy? He's in the grade above us you know that right?"

"Yeah."

"Well…okay I guess. Go ahead." Sora smiled at his friend and sat up straight again.

Go ahead

"Thanks!" Roxas grinned and resumed his place fixed on the clouds and sky out of the window. Sora looked at him then down at the floor.

At the end of the day, the bell rang and a giant crowds of students rushed out of the building and out of the gate. Roxas looked around and waited for his Axel but he was nowhere to be seen. After nearly ten minutes of waiting, Roxas gave up and sighed as he walked out of the building alone.

"Why isn't he…here? Axel."

Did he forget or just didn't bother?

"No…he wouldn't." These thoughts rushed through the blond's head as he walked pass a tall wooden fence which seemed to be hidden from the rest of the world, behind trees and a lamp post. However Roxas knew it was there. As the boy walked with his hands in his pockets and his head bowed, a hand came out from behind the trees and grabbed the hood of Roxas' baggy jacket. It pulled him and straight against the wooden fene that noone could see. Roxas' eyes widened as he realized what had happened. He got pulled back so fast he nearly stumbled over the baggy jeans he was wearing. He blushes and smiles slightly.

"Axel." He said softly. As Axel stood in front of him. "Why didn't you come I thought you left me."

"I-I want…" Axel bowed his head and then looked at the young teen in front of him with his innocent, cute face.

"What?" Roxas' eyes staring up, deeply into those of his Axel's.

"I-" Roxas could tell Axel was having a hard time saying what he was going to say. Although he really didn't know what Axel meant. Roxas just smiled slightly and wrapped his arms around Axel's middle and nuzzled his chest with his cheek. Axel put his arms around Roxas' shoulders and stepped back.

"I want to see your body, Roxas. Show me." Axel said this as smoothly as he could. Roxas' eyes widened. He stepped back so he was against the wooden fence again.

"What?"

"Please, show me your body."

"Axel, I-." Tears began to build up in the young boy's eyes. As they fell down his soft, rosy cheeks, he closed his eyes and wiped them away with his sleeve. "I can't because…that's what-"

Axel saw that what he had said had made this young teenager cry. He smiled sympathetically and placed his hand on Roxas' cheek, wiping the tears away with his thumb. Roxas opened his eyes and didn't move.

"I didn't want to make you. I thought you might have wanted to…I was wrong, I'm sorry." He gently embraced the upset blond and pulled him against his chest.

"Don't be." Another tear falling down his cheek, this one dropping on Axel's arm. "I just-"

"It's okay, Roxas. I'll wait." There was a silence which made the situation somewhat awquard. Roxas stayed in his arms as more tears dripped down from his now shut eyes.

"T-thank…y-you." His voice breaking, Roxas looked up at Axel with a warm smile and then back down. He broke apart and began to walk off.

"What, no Roxas flavored kiss?" Axel said this while chuckling and grinning. Roxas stopped and turned around where their lips met as soon as he did. Roxas blushed again and put his hands on Axel's cheeks. Axel pulling Roxas by the middle towards him.

When they had to let go and Roxas walked away, Axel followed him with his eyes and watched him enter his house where, after Axel had started to leave for his house, more banging noises could be heard.


	3. Lunchtime

Roxas came into school late the next day, by twenty minutes. He came with his head bowed and a plaster on his left cheek and a red mark on his neck. Roxas was silent until he sat down next to Sora who always started the conversations. 

"Roxas, what happened to you? Why are you so late and why do you have a plaster on?" Sora frowned heavily as Roxas slunk down in his chair."Sora, I'm fine." His voice was low and sad."Oh yeah sure I'll believe that! Look at you! Something is happening and you're not telling me. Is this something Axel has done to you? If he has then I'm-""It's not Axel!" Roxas clenched both fists and folded his arms."Then…what? Roxas I care about you and I know you. I know when something isn't right…you can tell me."

Roxas sat up in his chair and looked at Sora. The expression on his face explained it all. Sora sighed and put his hand up. 

"Teacher, I need to spend some time with Roxas he isn't feeling well." 

The two young boys were stood outside in the completely empty hallway together. Roxas was leant up against the wall and Sora was facing him. 

"It's at home isn't it?" Sora said this in a way that eve shocked Roxas. So different from his usual loud, carefree voice, this was sympathetic and caring. It made Roxas shudder. Sora noticed that Roxas was shaking. He put his arms around his best friend and hugged him warmly. Roxas closed his eyes and hugged him back. 

"I just need…a friend…and I have one…thank you, S-Sora."

"There's no need to thank me, I'm here for you. Just try to be a little bit more open or people will nag more. Okay?"

"Yeah." Roxas broke from Sora's grasp and nodded. Sora smiled warmly and held Roxas' hand as they walked back into class together. 

--

At lunch time, Roxas and Sora both sat together on the grass of the school yard. Sora was tucking into a big sandwich while Roxas just led down with his arms supporting his head, staring up at the clouds. 

"Do you want some of this sandwich I can't finish it." Sora rested one hand on his stomach and used the other to hand the sandwich to Roxas.

"Really? I can have this?" Roxas took it and gladly started to take huge bites out of the sandwich. In a few moments it was half gone. 

"When was the last time you…" Sora stared at Roxas.

"Huh? Did you say something Sora?" Roxas stopped eating to look at his friend sat next to him. 

"Uh no, not really."

"Okay." Roxas continued to eat as Sora joined him lying down. 

"You know if you eat that fast and while you're lying down you could choke, Roxas." Sora sat up and looked at his best friend. 

"Roxas?" Sora said this while frowning. The blond looked as if he was struggling to breathe and he had one hand over his neck and the other across his stomach. The brunette frowned and reached out to Roxas. Roxas sat up and tightly closed his eyes. He then rolled over so he was on his knees still with one had on his neck. "Roxas!"

"I c-can't-" The teen started trembling, violently. Sora then stood up and grabbed Roxas by the back of his shirt and pulled him up to a standing position. Where he wrapped his arms around his middle and bent down slightly. 

"I'll help you just hang on!"

"S-Sora!" Sora had started an attempt to do the Heimlich maneuver on the choking Roxas. The teen had never done this before and kept pulling Roxas toward him, not doing much help. Roxas placed one arm on Sora's arm and the other still around his throat. 

Just like at home

Thoughts surged through Roxas' mind as Sora tried to do it right. They were exactly the same height so Sora's groin was level with Roxas' rear. Roxas started to blush as he choked one last time. 

I don't want him to do this to me! Not him too!

Memories of anger and hatred made themselves known as the blond gripped Sora's arms and turned around, and pushed him away.

"Get off me!" The force, pushing both back until they hit the floor. Sora sat there shocked at his friend while Roxas stood up with tears in his eyes, not wiping them away, just letting them fall. 

"Roxas…What-"

"No!" Roxas shut his eyes tightly and ran out of the field, back into the school. Several corridors, entire halls, just to get away from what happened. When he was out of breath, the teen stopped and put his arm against the wall to rest. "I…can't go through with that…not here…again…" Panting heavily, his cheeks bright red. The tears, still streaming. Suddenly he heard Sora's voice from a distance away. He gasped and snuck around the corner of the wall, where there was a small box which he sat on with his back against the wall. Sora came round the corner, looking everywhere. 

"Roxas? I'm sorry if I did something! Where are you? Roxas!?" Sora sighed and walked back the way he came. Another tear fell from the sapphire eyes of the boy as he slid to the floor and hugged his knees, burying his head down in between his chest and legs. 

Acting so stupid, Sora wasn't trying to do that to you. He was helping you!

Roxas was woken from his thoughts by a hand, gently pressing down on his shoulder. He looked up and there knelt a familiar red head. A concerned look on his face. When he saw the blushing and the tears, Axel wrapped his arms around the scared blond. 

"Roxas, what happened to you!?" He squeezed tighter. Roxas' eyes wide open, still wet and dripping.

"I…" Axel hugged even tighter. "You're hurting." 

"Sorry." Axel let go of his grip and put both hands on Roxas' shoulders, staring deep into his eyes. 

Roxas now noticed that his legs were open, they opened when Axel first hugged him and now the older boy was sat in between them, still staring deeply.

"Axel…you're-" Roxas broke off. Axel put his arms either side of his hips, on the floor. Axel leaned forward and pressed his lips against Roxas', leaving the young boy in shock. Roxas lifted his hands and put them on the tall boy's shoulders, pushing him away.

"Not here." A slight frown appeared on Roxas' brow as he spoke. The redhead sighed and got up to his knees. 

"You look so cute when you blush." He said while placing a hand on Roxas' cheek. "I can take you somewhere, come with me." 

Roxas wiped his eyes as he noticed that he was now in midair, in Axel's arms. He pulled the young boy against his chest and stood up. 

"Axel…you don't have to-" Again he broke off and put his hand on Axel's chest, nuzzling it. 

"I'll take you to my place." Axel said this lovingly and smiled warmly. "You can tell me all about it." Axel turned around to face a door that lead out of the school but Roxas opened his eyes and spoke in an almost angry voice.

"Why do you want to take me to your place…Axel?…You know I don't…-"

"I just feel you should know where I live. What it looks like. You need to get out of these clothes, they are soaking wet and you got mud on your back."

"Um…okay…Wait, we're in school-" 

"And you care about that? We can just say we felt sick or something but for now lets just go." Axel turned around and walked towards the door. Roxas still in his arms.


	4. Welcome To My Life

Axel opened the door of a large, cozy looking house. It had a couch and TV along with a bookcase, a door leading to the kitchen on the far side and the stairs straight ahead of the two boys standing at the door. The color theme for this room was pretty much normal, it looked like any ordinary house.

Axel threw his bag so it landed at the bottom of the stairs and wrapped his arms around Roxas who was stood in front of him.

"This is your home? Aren't your parents home?" Roxas looked around the room. Axel just sighed and strolled over not the couch.

"I live alone. I moved a few months ago. Like it?"

"You moved out already?"

"Uh huh. Parents just keep ya shut up in your room as soon as you do something wrong. I was sneaking out every night and so I came here. This is my home now."

"That's so cool, Axel." Roxas sat down on the couch and put his bag by his feet. "So you're alone most of the time huh?"Axel disappeared into the kitchen and cam out a few seconds later with a drink in his hand.

"You seem to have perked up a bit." He handed the drink to the blond and sat down besides him.

"Mhm, I guess." Roxas took a slight sip of the drink and held it close to his chest.

"Wanna talk about it? You can tell me anything, Roxy." He chuckled and put his arm around the now frowning Roxas.

"Don't call me that, it sounds like a girl's name. And no I don't want to talk about it. It was just a stupid thing."

"Okay. I want you to trust me." Axel said while putting his hand on Roxas' leg.

"I do. I just feel…-" Axel leaned in closer while staring at Roxas' soft lips. As they touched, Roxas closed his eyes, expecting this. Axel placed one hand on the back of Roxas' head and the other around his waist. Roxas found himself wrapping his arms around Axel's neck as they fell backwards so they were led on the couch, Axel on top of Roxas. Roxas seemed to forget the incident in school. As if all his troubles were taken away by this tall redhead I the year above him. Axel started to move his big hands up Roxas' sides, making the boy shiver and raise his head so Axel could gently kiss his neck and cheek.

"Axel…I've never done this with a-" He broke off, to kiss Axel on the forehead. Axel moved back up to Roxas' lips where he placed his own and opened his mouth where his wet tongue slid through to Roxas' bottom lip. Roxas gingerly opened his mouth and let the wet muscle through. The blond teen blushed as the redhead caressed his tongue with his own. When they broke for air, Axel moved his head down.

The boy with tattoos under his eyes moved his hands up to Roxas' chest, leaving his stomach bare. He paused and looked at the red mark across Roxas' chest and neck.

"What the..?" He frowned and glided his fingers over it gently.

"It hurts, please don't touch it." Wincing.

"Roxas…is someone giving you a hard time?"

"No." Roxas exclaimed, frowning and looking away from Axel's staring emerald eyes.

"Roxas."

"Can we just…carry on?" Roxas turned back and kissed Axel on the lips with his eyes closed.

"You're a good boy, Roxas, but you need to open up." Axel grinned as he pushed Roxas' top up more and pushed his tongue into Roxas' mouth one more time.

You need to open up…Why did that sound so weird coming from Axel?

The redhead slid his hand down the boys chest, to his stomach. Roxas closed his eyes and undid Axel's tie. Slowly, Axel moved his hand further down until it reached Roxas' pants zip. As soon as Axel put his fingers over the zip, Roxas' eye widened and he sat up with his head bowed, grabbing Axel's hand.

"Axel." Tears filled the blue eyes of the young boy as he stood up and faced Axel who was left on the couch.

"You're not ready are you?"

"It's not that…I would do it if…I hadn't already…" Roxas rubbed his arm in a nervous way as he took a step back and picked his bag up. Axel grabbed his wrist and pulled him back on top of him. As if Roxas was sat on Axel.

"Well Roxas, you never told me you were into those sorts of thing, I might be able to help you then." He said this with a chuckle however Roxas not smiling…he was crying. Axel stopped and looked at his little Roxas.

"I'm not joking, I don't mean like that. I mean my…d-" He stopped and frowned, stood up and walked not the door. "It's probably time for me to leave. Thanks for having me." Roxas opened the door and turned around to look at Axel again. He wasn't there. Roxas frowned again and looked behind him, where two big, long arms wrapped around him. Shocked, Roxas blushed and his eyes widened.

"If your Dad does that stuff to you…" Axel lets go and frowns while staring directly into Roxas' eyes. "I'll kill him." His voice so angry it made Roxas shudder.

"Don't get worked up about it. Forget I said anything." Roxas smiles sweetly and opened the door.

"Hey." Axel called from his door as Roxas walked out, stopping him.

"Yeah?" The blond turned around and wiped his eyes.

"If he touches you again…I want you to come here. Don't forget, I'm here for you. I want to look after you." Axel smiles warmly and waves as Roxas seems to ignore him, not even smiling. Just walked away. Axel shut the door and then sat on the couch again, alone.

"I had on idea…how could that boy cope with that crap from his dad and still smile as sweetly as he does? Having his innocence taken away from him. No wonder he doesn't want me to…-" Axel breaks off and puts his head in his hands.

That bastard

Roxas opened the door to his own house and walked in. Where his father was waiting. Stood there, with nothing on his bottom half, just a long, baggy top covering his member and the top of his legs. An evil gin on his face. Roxas stood paralyzed, terrified of the half naked man in front of him. The dad took three steps forward and put his huge, slightly wet hands on his son's neck and moved it across so he pulled off his tie. Roxas stood with tears swelling up in his sapphire eyes.

"Do you expect me to do everything? Take off your clothes!"

"Dad…please-" Roxas was interrupted and thrown back the force from his father's punch to the stomach had knocked the air out of him. Roxas feel to his knees and rested an arm on his stomach, staring at the floor with tears in his eyes.

This again…why does this happen to me? Why did I leave Axel's house?

"Or we could do it that way if you prefer." At that second Roxas' eyes widened and the back of his head was gripped, lifted up and pushed into his dad's groin. The member, forced into his mouth. Roxas put his hands on his father's legs in an attempt to get free or at least get some air…but only to get hit again across the back.


	5. Going Under

The next day, Roxas didn't go to school, he missed the day. Axel sat in his class, not listening to the teacher just wandering why his little Roxas hadn't come to see him at lunch time or before school even started for that matter. The young blond had always come to school that little bit earlier one to get away from his dad and the other reason…well…you can guess that can't you?

Axel licked his lips and turned his head to face the clock in his classroom, three more minutes until the end of school.

Maybe he just couldn't find me? What did his dad do to him? Why did I let him get away when I knew his dad would…Roxas…

"I miss him already. That little tyke really gets to me…I feel so-" He was interrupted by the school bell ringing. He bolted upright and ran out of the classroom.

Axel waited for Roxas to come and walk with him for fifteen minutes before finally coming to terms with that fact that something was wrong. When he got home he sat on his couch and waited more. Even a knock at the door would put him out of his misery.

"I don't want to go to his house…What if his dad answers the door?

--

Roxas was at home, on his bed. Tears run down his puffy red eyes. So much crying in one day couldn't be healthy. He was sat with his back against the wall, hugging his knees and his head bowed. Teeth marks across his neck and lips, red marks around his waist, neck and arms. There was a bruise on his left cheek and right shoulder. His wrist bandage had been ripped off. He was wearing the same clothes he had on all day, a blacktop and baggy jeans with an open jacket on with a hood. He squeezed his knees tighter and put his hood over his head.

Axel…

Suddenly, footsteps came closer and closer, up the stairs. It was his Father, Roxas looked up and panicked, pulling the bed cover over him and lying down to try and act asleep. Roxas could feel his heart raging against his chest, like a wild animal trying to get out of a cage. As Dad came into the room, Roxas didn't know whether to act asleep or awake. The covers were pulled off of him and thrown off of the bed. Roxas kept his eyes closed tightly, even when he could hear his zipper being pulled down. Small beads of sweat dripped all over Roxas' body as he clenched his fists and started trembling.

"Wake up boy." Dad grabbed Roxas by the back of the hood and pulled him up, almost choking him with his jacket. Roxas closed his eyes tightly and got up to his knees, with one hand on the bed and the other on his neck. He turned his head to look at his dad with tears still in his eyes.

"It's time again. I said I'd let you have a rest but your time is up." Dad moved closer and put his hand on the boy's chest, pushing him back against the wall.

"Dad…please don't." Roxas closed his eyes tighter and braced himself for a blow. And he got one. A blow to the stomach, but not with a hard object like a fist or something. This was sharp, almost like a knife. The pain surged through Roxas' body, making his vision blurry. He could barely see and the pain was almost unbearable.

"Dad…I can't breathe." Like he said, he was becoming short of air, finding it hard to find any.

Roxas managed to slide off of the bed and stand before his father. His knees slightly bent, unable to stand straight.

"I think I'm…-" He was interrupted by his Dad grabbing two hand full's of Roxas' jacket and pulling him towards himself. Their lips met, but there was almost no kissing, just dad pushing his thick, slimy tongue into Roxas' mouth. It wasn't like with Axel, there was no feeling. Roxas stood, almost not seeing what was going on. Just struggling to breath. He had to push himself away and take three steps back, stepping on a pen on the floor and flinching.

"What are you doing?!" Dad seemed as if he was willing to kill in his deadly voice.

There was a pause, a long one, several tears dropped to the floor as Roxas realized what he was doing. A small drop of blood fell to the floor. Roxas looked at his stomach, bowed his head then raised it. His face was angry and frowning, tears streaming from both eyes, down both sides of his face, blood dripping from the place where he had been stabbed with the sharp object. He still didn't know what it was…just that it hurt unbearably.

"I don't want to do this anymore!" Roxas took a step back, without taking his eyes off his dad.

--

Axel's house was filled with a eerie silence. He was upstairs, in his bed, sleeping. It was raining hard outside and the sidewalk was slippery. The grey clouds were joined together to make it look like one, huge thick cloud. The rain hammered down. There was a knock at the door, a faint one which woke Axel up anyway. He put on a robe and headed downstairs to the door. He sighed and opened it.

Nothing could prepare me for what I saw…he looked dead.

Axel's eyes widened as he saw the hooded young teen on his front doorstep. His hood covering his eyes and face in shadow. The once baggy jacket just clinging to his slender body. His baggy jeans, torn at the knees and at the bottom. A huge blood patch where the boy had been stabbed in the stomach. His head was bowed, his body was bent. A small puddle of blood had formed by his feet. Axel took a step back and gasped. Roxas lifted his head to show that the plaster had fallen from his face, so may tears were falling from his sad, sapphire eyes. A new cut was on his left cheek and another on his chin. A bite mark on his lips and a red mark spreading from his jaw to his chest. The boy was falling apart, even Axel could see that.

"Roxas." Axel spoke this but Roxas could not hear it. Everything had gone black before, he felt his legs collapse underneath him. He fell forward, into Axel's long arms.

"I-I have to op-open up…-" The blonde just managed to speak these words before falling unconscious.

"Roxas! Wake up! Speak to me. What happened?! Roxas!" Axel shook his motionless body but got no answer.

And I thought he was.


	6. Your New Home

Roxas slowly opened his eyes…having to blink several times to get his vision back and not so blurry. He could hear faint voices, as if they were far away. His hands and legs felt numb and there was still a huge stinging pain in his stomach. Roxas looked around, he was in a room he had not been in before. But he could tell it was in Axel's house, the color scheme was similar throughout. He turned his head to the side, he was on a bed, with warm sheets on top of him. He turned to face the other side and he would have jumped if he wasn't in so much pain. A familiar brunette boys head was extremely close to his own face. His big, curious blue eyes staring at the blonde's.

"Sora? What are you doing here? And where am I?" Roxas tried to sit up but just let out a faint groan in pain. Sora put his hand on Roxas' chest, pushing him down slightly.

"Axel says you shouldn't get up. Stay down for a while, okay?"

"Axel's here?"

"Of course! This is his house."

"Where is he?" Roxas raised his head to try and look around a bit more. It still hurt him but he didn't care.

"Downstairs, I bought ice cream over 'cause I know you love it and he is getting the out of the freezer."

"Why did you put it in the freezer? How long have you been here?" Sora rubbed his arm nervously and bit his lip.

"Kind of like…two days." Roxas frowned in confusion and clenched his fists.

"I've been asleep for two days?!"

"Well yeah I guess. Axel sorta didn't call an ambulance because of some reason that he kept to himself when I asked him. Is it something you told him?"

Axel…thank you, I would have hated doctors sticking their big fat noses into my business.

Roxas smiled slightly then remembered what happened the last time these two boys met. He spoke louder than before and nearly tried to sit up again but failed.

"Hey um, Sora? …Sorry about running away from you that day, however long ago it was, I can't remember. I was upset at something and it had nothing to do with you…I'm sorry." Roxas stared deeply into Sora's eyes as the brunette stood up and gently wrapped his arms around Roxas' neck.

"I know, Axel explained. The marks and cuts, the were from…anyway, you're safe now and nobody can hurt you. Not anymore."

Roxas smiled again and forced himself to put one am around his best friend. He tried the second but not even hugging his best friend would make the pain in all limbs go away for even a second.

"Thank you." Roxas said this as warmly as he possibly could. He heard footsteps coming up the stairs and let go of Sora. He stared at the doorway and as soon as he saw Axel with two ice creams, Roxas blushed and smiled even more.

"Hey Big Guy, you're awake!" He grinned and sat at the edge of the bed, handing one ice cream to Sora and the other to Roxas. "Try this. Sora said you liked them. It'll cool you down, you have a fever."

Roxas took the ice cream from Axel's hand and put it in his mouth.

"Axel…I-" Roxas couldn't seem to finish his sentence, or find the words to put there. Axel looked at Sora and spoke quietly, as if he was using a secret code.

"Sora do you mind if me and Roxas have a little alone time together? I need to talk to him."

"Sure!" Sora put the ice cream in his own mouth and stood up again, giving Roxas one last hug and stepping out of the room. "I have to get back to Riku anyways, he's probably hungry. Bye! I'll stop by to check up on Roxas tomorrow if that's okay?"

"That's fine, bye."

"Bye Sora, thanks again!" Roxas waved and put his arm to rest when Sora walked away and they heard a door shut downstairs. A serious expression came over Axel's face. Roxas looked deeply into his emerald eyes and attempted to sit up again, failing.

"You missed a day of school…I couldn't stop thinking about you all day, I was so worried. The night before you cried because a thought of your dad came to mind. When you turned up at my doorstep…I almost cried. I didn't phone an ambulance because pretty soon they would ask how you got hurt. I knew you wouldn't have wanted them knowing so I just bandaged it up for you. If you want I can borrow my friend's car and take you to one and say you fell on a plug or something."

"Axel…I didn't want to be a bother. I appreciate this so much. If I had been sleeping for two days then you must have been watching over me at all times. You look so tired." Roxas focused on the bags under Axel's eyes. "I just…feel so good around you…I can explain."

Axel frowned as if he didn't understand something.

"If your dad did those things to you…then why do you love me kissing you…?"Roxas turned his head to the side and frowned lightly.

"Because he never…kissed me. It was always the way he used my mouth and body to satisfy his needs. But when you reached for my pants I just saw an older man trying to get me on my knees or to bend over or something like that."

Axel put his hand on Roxas' hand and smiled. "I love you Roxas…nothing can or will change that. Please believe me. You are safe now. If that man never showed you love…he isn't fit to be a dad." Roxas smiled and closed his eyes, slowly.

"Show me that kiss I talked about." The blond teen opened his eyes again to see the redhead leaning in with his eyes closed. When their lips met, Roxas felt the same sensation he felt the first time they kissed, the feeling of love, and safety. Again, Axel opened his mouth and let his wet tongue slid through into Roxas' already open mouth. Roxas then returning the favor. Axel slid his hands along Roxas' sides and around his back. He let out a slight moan. Axel moved his head down and started to glide his long fingers across Roxas' nipples. Playing with it almost. He then did the same with his tongue, moving the tip around the sensitive skin. The sensation felt so good to Roxas as Axel teased him. The tall boy glanced up at Roxas who had lifted his head up slightly and had squeezed his eyes shut.

"Stop teasing me."

"Oh Roxas." Axel swiftly moved back up to the young boy's lips, kissing them passionately. He then moved one of his knees and placed it in between Roxas' legs and moved a hand round to Roxas' ass where he grabbed it. Roxas wrapped one of his arms around Axel's neck and the other up Axel's shirt where he played gently with one of his nipples. Using two fingers to rub it. He lifted his head up to allow more access to his neck as the emerald eyed Axel moved down slightly and kissed and pecked it gently. He stopped after a few moments and whispered in Roxas' ear.

"I want you to move in with me, Roxas." He whispered this and then sat up, pulling the quilts back over Roxas' body. "Get some sleep. You must be tired." Roxas nodded slowly and sighed.

I can't go back there after shouting at Dad. I'll have to stay…


	7. Shower Shenanigens

It was four months since the incident and already Roxas was completely healed. Only a small scar reminded him of the stabbing and he had moved in with his Axel. The house was their's and they spent their nights sharing everything. These were the good days, the salad days as some may say. These days Roxas smiled everyday, waking up next to his lover. Going to bed with his lover. Living with his lover. Spending his life, with as you could guess, his lover.

Four months had passed since the last time Roxas ever cried so much he thought he couldn't anymore.

Roxas was led on the couch downstairs, with the remote in his hands. He faced the TV, flicking through various channels.

"Nothing on." He sat up and then stood, stretching. He was wearing no bandages, no marks or cuts. The blond then sighed and looked up at the ceiling. He could hear the shower turned on upstairs, the water drops beating of Axel's wet body and then sliding down all his curves and muscles. A small grin appeared on his face as he turned to walk up the stairs.

"Roxas, is that you?" Axel opened his eyes, getting water in them but he didn't care. The redhead turned and faced the doorway where there stood a short little blond Roxas, wearing no top, just his jeans. Axel grinned as the blue eyed boy got closer and closer to his naked body, staring at his emerald eyes. Then the tall boy gently grabbed Roxas' arm and pulled him into the shower, still with his jeans on. As the water slowly beat off of both bodies, they kissed, their tongues wrestling and hands caressing each other. The young teen wrapped his arms around Axel's waist and turned his head to the side, resting it on his chest. Axel put his arms around the young boy and rested his head on his.

"Are you ready for this? It's only been four months." Roxas lifted his head and nodded at the older boy, then stood back, his back against the wall. Axel slowly got down to his knees and reached for the zipped on Roxas' pants, pulling them down slowly. Roxas closed his eyes and made a fist and his bottom half was made bare. Memories poured into his mind as the red head looked at a certain member before him. Slowly, he moved his hands along it, beads of sweat dripping down Roxas' body. Arching his back and looking down at Axel who's hair was messy, the water being the cause.

His slender, long fingers caressing it, making the young boy's body tense up. The sensation felt good but he wanted more. Roxas moved his left hand, the one not against the wall, and put it on Axel's shoulder. When Axel quickened the pace a bit, the hand turned into a fist and tensed up. A smirk appeared on the red head's face.

Gotcha.

Suddenly, Axel pushed forward, his mouth open. Roxas' eyes closed even tighter as Axel moved along the member with his mouth, using his tongue to play with the end. Shivers shot up Roxas' spine as Axel got even faster. Both of his hands were grabbing Roxas' bare legs and he stood, barely being able to stand. He was shaking so much, the blonde thought he was going to fall over.

"A-Axel…you have to…-" Axel grabbed Roxas' leg and pulled it, making the teen slip backwards, he was now lying on the shower floor, luckily, the shower floor was also the bath, there was enough room for them both to lie. Roxas winced in pain as tears built up in his eyes. Axel still didn't stop, he came crawling on his hands and knees in a seductive manner towards him. A smirk still on his face. Roxas' legs were wide open, he had landed funny. Axel came up between Roxas' legs and got down lower. Placing his mouth over Roxas' shaft again. This time he was quicker than before. The red head was going up and down at a pace the blonde couldn't take.

"Axel! Stop, I'm gonna-" Axel stopped. His mouth had been filled with a sticky, white liquid. Roxas could fill the tears escaping his eyes as he opened them widely. There was silence…the only sound was the water beating down on the wet bodies. "I'm so sorry, I-" Roxas broke off as Axel lifted his head, his hair, flinging back. He brought his head back down and faced Roxas, their eyes met.

"You taste good…Don't worry, I'm a swallower." He said this while moving up Roxas' body. Reaching his lips, then pressing against them with his own. Straight away, his tongue plunged into Roxas' mouth. The taste, still on his tongue. Roxas wrapped his arms around Axel's neck and the two just led there, completely naked for minutes after.

--

Roxas was out of the shower, but still upstairs, in his and Axel's room. He was wearing one of Axel's pajamas tops with a pair of boxer shorts underneath. The top was to long for him and the sleeves had to be pulled right up because otherwise they would go longer than his arms. It also looked like a dress which was so humiliating to Roxas as he sat on the bed. Axel came in wearing just boxer shorts. He leaned up against the closet and put his knuckle next to his mouth, as if he was thinking.

"Where is your mom? Does she live in the same house as that animal?" Axel stared into Roxas eyes as he turned his head to the side, not looking at the redhead. The blonde frowned and took in a deep breath. Axel walked to the side of the bed and sat next to Roxas, putting his hand on Roxas' leg.

"Should I not have asked?"

"No…its fine. You deserve to know. She doesn't live in the same house."

"Oh."

"She doesn't live at all…she died when I was six. She got sick and died. She…died while talking to me. I was young so I thought she fell asleep suddenly. She didn't. I kissed her goodnight and went downstairs to my dad. I kissed a body…it's just disgusting!" Roxas put his hands over his eyes and bowed his head. Axel wrapped his arms around the boy and started rocking from side to side, pulling him into his warm chest.

"There there…you don't have a mom or a dad…don't worry Roxy, I can make up for both of them for you." Axel kissed the top of Roxas' head and wiped a tear from his eye.

I can make up for both of them…

Roxas closed his eyes…and fell asleep in the long, warm arms of his lover. Bringing back memories of his lovely kid mom and how she left him with the animal of a man…Dad.

He's not here anymore to hurt me…Thank you Axel…so much…


	8. That's My Job

One week after Axel found out Roxas had no Mother; the two boys were sat in bed. Axel had a pile of papers in his hand and his phone. Roxas just sat on the other side of the bed, staring at the amount of paperwork Axel had.

"Um, Axel? Is that schoolwork? Is there anything I can do top help you?"

"No." The red head answered with a single word which shocked the blond as he would normally say more. Roxas smiled softly and leaned in to look it what Axel was scribbling down. The boy with tattoos under his eyes just pulled it away, preventing the younger teen from seeing anything other than small doodles and scribbles around a long paragraph of writing he didn't have time to read.

"Isn't there something else you can do? Or try to go to sleep?" A small frown appeared on his face, what was he angry about? Did Roxas say or do something wrong?

"Have I upset you, Axel?" Roxas' smile turned to him biting his bottom lip. He was answered with silence. "Axel…?"

"No you haven't I just have a lot of work to be getting on with is all. We can talk tomorrow if you want. I'll take you out somewhere or something."

There was a hint of tiredness in Axel's voice. Like he couldn't be bothered to even talk to the boy. A single tear managed to escape Roxas' deep blue eyes as he sat up straight and looked at Axel.

"Axel?"

"Mhm?" Not even looking up from his scribbles. Roxas placed on hand on the tall boys cheek who was still taller than him even when they sat down. He could tell that Axel's patience were wearing thin.

"I love you." There was no answer or any other sort of noise coming from the redhead's direction. Without warning, Roxas grabbed the pile of paperwork and put them at the bottom of the bed. Thinking that Axel wouldn't want a kiss, he wrapped his arms around the tall boy's middle and nuzzled his chest.

"Don't ever leave me, okay?" Roxas was relieved after saying this as Axel finally took notice of him and put an arm around his shoulder.

"I won't Roxas…you're my responsibility now…" Roxas looked up at his other to see that he was smiling softly, as warmly as he could. This made the blond smile as well, the tear sin his eyes now gone.

You're my responsibility now…

--

The next morning, Roxas woke up slightly later than what he would do. He must have fallen asleep resting on Axel's chest because he felt lower than what he was when he fell asleep. Without opening his eyes, he glided his hand over the space where Axel should be but then opened them. He wasn't there. Roxas sat up and sighed.

Downstairs, Axel grabbed his bag and opened the door. He was stopped by the quiet, shy voice of the young blonde teen as he slowly came down the stairs, rubbing his eyes. He looked too cute for Axel to ignore and so he turned around and took three steps forward.

"Are you going already?"

"Uh huh, Not everyone can mope around all day like you." He said this in a sweet way, like as a joke.

"I'm thinking of going back to school soon anyway. I want to see my friends and I get lonely when I'm here on my own for hours everyday."

"I was going to wake you up and say good bye but you looked to cute asleep there."

"Shut up." Roxas smiled and slapped Axel's arm playfully.

"Well I gotta get going, I'm already late. I have a detention tonight so I'm gonna be a little later back. But you can ask Sora round if you want. It's the weekend so he can stay the night if you want." Axel smiled as he ruffled Roxas' blond hair, messing it up.

"That reminds me. I have to ask you something when you get home So hurry back okay?"

"Uh huh. See ya!" Axel waved goodbye and disappeared as the door shut behind him. Roxas just sighed and sat down on the stairs, hugging his knees, his eyes half open.

Another day of waiting…

Buzzing noises came from a small room which lead from the living room. The study room. Roxas was on the laptop and sat at a small, wooden desk before it. "I have to find something to entertain myself before I go nuts with this waiting game…"

He clicked around and found himself on Msn.

"Sora…"

His eyes widened as he noticed that his best friend had left him 16 messages. All of them different, asking if Roxas was okay. If he was eating the right things. If Axel was taking care of him. If he was upset. All kinds of things.

"I bet I can answer all of these things with just one email reply." He stretched his arms and rubbed his eyes.

Sora, I'm fine. Axel is taking good care of me. And yes I am eating the right food, I'm completely better and I am thinking of going back to school tomorrow. Axel said you can come over tonight if you want since he has a detention. I still haven't really had the chance to ask him about the club but I think I know the answer, he has had a lot of strange paperwork and schoolwork to be getting on with lately. He hasn't talked as much and has had mood swings. I'm a little nervous…but don't worry about me -- I'm doing fine. Please come over tonight, I need some company after you guys finish school. I'm about to start ripping my hair out trying to finds something to do. Maybe I could get a job? Oh well…I'll see you later! J Roxas-

The mouse moved over to click "Send" and then Roxas sighed. He leaned back against the chair and shook his hands.

"My fingers hurt." He leaned forwards again and raises an eyebrow. He had been set a reply email already. The curious blond clicked it to see that it was from the brunette again. It read:-

That's good to know. I have been sending you emails and got no replies so I was a little worried. But that's natural huh? J Glad to hear you're okay and I will defiantly come over tonight. It's the first time I will have seen you in like…weeks. I'm in school at the moment as you know and so I might get caught sending emails but it doesn't matter. Get better soon and hope to see you straight after school!Sora -P.S. Nobody is going to employ a 15 year old…you know that right?

Roxas smiled and sent another. This one wasn't as long as his fingers were still hurting from before.

Thanks, I'm going to get dressed and go outside somewhere. I'm tired of being held in here alone.

Within minutes another had been sent to him.

Don't work yourself too hard. If you feel sick go straight home okay?Sora -

Roxas smiled and stood up, he went upstairs and moments later he came back downstairs, dressed and ready to leave the house. He looked around, just because he was anxious about leaving.

I won't be gone long.

As the blond walked down the road he buried his face in his jacket and pulled the hood low over his eyes. It was too cold outside to be wearing just a thin jacket and shirt. He put his hands in his pockets and the ends of his fingers started to feel numb.

"It's so cold…" Roxas turned the corner and looked straight ahead. Straight ahead was a dock with a small wooden fishing boat close to it. A tall man with bright orange hair and a cheeky grin on his face. Roxas recognized this man as one of the few family friends.

Whatever family I may have at least.

The man turned around and spotted Roxas stood behind him with his hands in his pockets.

"Hey, hey! Roxas! Where ya been buddy? Haven't even you in like forever!" The orange haired man strode over to the young blonde and slapped him on the back happily. Roxas was pushed forward by this and looked up at the man while smiling sweetly.

"Wakka, good to see you." His nose now slightly red from being so cold.

"Hey, boy are ya cold? Ya look it, why don't ya come inside? I'll get ya something to drink while I'm at it." Wakka grabbed Roxas' hand and guided him to the small boat on the water.

"Um, actually I was busy with something, I-"

"Nonsense, you'll freeze out here!"

Inside the small boat, Wakka walked into what seemed to be the living room, bedroom and kitchen in one, holding a small cup of tea.

"Ya drink tea don't ya?"

"Um, yeah I guess. Thanks." Another cute smile appeared on Roxas' face as he took the cup and held it against his chest, feeling the warmth it gave out. Wakka looked at him and sat on a small chair opposite the bed Roxas was sat on. Clothes lay everywhere and the place wasn't a bit tidy. Bu with such a small amount of space, how could it be?

"So what were ya doing out there, Roxas? Out in the cold like that." A concerned look came across the older man's face as he stared into the teen's eyes.

"Um…I was looking for-" He broke off, thinking of what he was going to say to his friend. Nobody would employ a 15 year old would they? It just sounded stupid and Roxas was searching for a lost cause.

"Yeah? What's the matter cat got ya tongue?"

"I was looking for a job."

"Oh."

"I know it's stupid. Nobody would have time to train a 15 year old but I need the money to buy my own clothes because Axel is-" He put his hand over his mouth as he realized that he mentioned his lover's name. Wakka frowned slightly and leaned forward a tiny bit.

"Axel? Who's that? Did someone move in with you and your dad?"

"Um…No I moved into his house. Axel is my…friend."

"Oh. So you're moved out already, huh?"

"Yep. Got bored of home."

"Well that's natural. Hope that Axel guys taking good care of ya. If it's a job ya need. I can set ya up one here if ya want!" Wakka smiled politely as Roxas jumped up with a surprised look on his face.

"What? You would really do that for me? Thanks Wakka! What can I do?" Roxas nearly shouted this as excitement filled his heart. He was so lucky! The chance just rolled into view with no effort needed!

"Ya can start at the weekend since ya probably have school don't ya? I'll show ya the ropes and tell ya what ya gotta do then. Just brig a spare set of clothes. You might need them! Now get home boy, before you freeze over. You're shaking anyway!" Wakka patted Roxas on the back as he walked up the stairs and onto the top of the small boat. Roxas smiled and ran back to safe ground. The smile remained on his face until he got home. Where he shut the door behind him and ran into the study room, onto the computer he left on.

Sora! I got a job! Wakka got me a job doing something on his boat and I start at the weekend! And you got me thinking I wouldn't get one. :) Roxas-

He waited several minutes for a reply but didn't get one.

Must have got caught.


	9. With You

_It was the late afternoon, around 3:30. Roxas heard a knock on the door which woke him up from the couch. He opened the door, only to get glomped by a certain brunette. Sora fell on top of Roxas and nuzzled his chest, holding him tight. Roxas put an arm around the brunette and used the other to hold himself up on he arm. _

"_Haven't seen you in so long!" Sora squeezed tighter as Roxas choked, playfully. _

"_Hey you want me to end up in hospital? Get off me would ya? And its only been a few weeks." Roxas got up and brushed himself off. He then bent over and held out his hand, helping Sora up. _

"_Yeah but a few weeks is too long for best friends to be apart! Especially when one is injured! Not good!" Sora latched onto his best friend again and squeezed. He giggled and let go after a few moments of nearly killing Roxas with his hug._

"_Hungry? Want a snack? I'm starved, been asleep for hours." Roxas started to walk into the kitchen, Sora following closely behind him._

"_You were asleep? You didn't have to wake up for me!" Sora chirped happily in the background. _

"_Well I couldn't have slept with your noisy ass buzzing around here could I?" Roxas took a sea salt ice cream from the freezer and handed it to his blue eyed friend. Then took another out for himself. _

"_Yeah you love it really! You just love having a best friend who is happy all the time don't ya?" Sora almost yelled this happily as he unwrapped his ice cream._

"…_And loud…" Roxas took a step back, covering his ears and Sora pouted. _

"_I'm kidding, relax" He winked the brunette and traveled back into the living room, again being followed by Sora._

"_So should we watch a DVD while I wake up properly?" Roxas pointed his ice cream towards the big TV. In front of the two sat on the couch. Sora nodded and smiled. He watched Roxas as the blonde got up and started surfing through the many DVD's in Axel's collection. _

_--_

_Roxas and Sora both sat with their ice creams in their mouths. Sora had leant his head against Roxas' shoulder as they both watched the action DVD in front of them. _

"_Hey Roxas, thanks for inviting me over. Are you sure I can stay the night?" There was no answer. Sora raised his head to see that the blue eyed blonde teen was asleep, his mouth slightly open, with the ice cream still in it. Sora sighed with a smile on his face and stared happily at his friend. Suddenly, Roxas feel to the side, still fast asleep. He fell so he was led with his head on the arm of the chair. Sora blushed slightly and smiled kindly. _

_--_

_Axel walked down the street. He had just had his detention and was going home. The cold had gotten to him too. His nose was bright red and every inch of his body was freezing. The red head tightened his fists to make sure they were still there and smiled. _

"_Oh well, I get to sit in front of the TV. Now with my little Roxas snuggled up to me, just the two of us." With this image in his head, the tall boy began to run home. When he got to his front yard he stopped running and continued walking to the front door. Upon opening the door he took his scarf, coat and gloves off. Axel then shut the door behind him and looked around._

"_I'm home! Roxas?" There was no answer. This was strange as by now he would have usually gotten glomped by the excited teen. But he didn't. _

"_Roxas?" Axel walked over to the couch, leaned over the back and smiled. Sora had fallen asleep too. The brunette was on top of the blond with both of his arms wrapped around him. Roxas had one arm tucked underneath this own chest and the other was simply hanging off of the edge of the couch. Both looked as if they had passed out, which they hadn't. In his sleep, Sora nuzzled Roxas and smiled. _

"_Aw, that is adorable." Axel awed as he couldn't take his eyes off of the two cute boys asleep. He ran into the kitchen and came back out with a small camera in his hands. He stood in front of the two and took a picture. It slid out of the camera and Axel grabbed it in his hand, waving it about in the air. "That's a keeper." He said to himself and smiled. After a few moments of adoring the two he sighed happily and walked upstairs. _

_--_

_After another hour, the house was silent. Axel was upstairs working and the two boys were still asleep. Sora moved his head up and, in his sleep still, he gave Roxas a gentle kiss on the cheek before opening his eyes, slowly. _

"_Where am I?" Sora sat up and looked around before remembering. He looked at the still sleeping Roxas and nudged him until he woke up. _

"_Roxas! Wake up." Roxas slowly opened his eyes and stood up, stretching his whole body._

"_How long have we been asleep?" He looked at the clock and smiled. _

"_Axel must be home!" Roxas turned and bolted into the kitchen, looking around everywhere. _

"_Axel?" With no luck he rotated again to face the living room, ready to go upstairs. Axel was already downstairs, by the stairs. He looked at Roxas and smiled. Sora looked up at the red head and jumped back._

"_Where did you come from?" _

"_Well, my mom really I guess." What a lame joke. Roxas didn't mind, he just ran forward and wrapped his arms around Axels middle and nuzzled his chest, smiling cutely. _

"_Welcome home!"_

"_Good to be home. Hey Sora are you sleeping over tonight?" Axel looked up from his lover and at the brunette stood in front of the couch. _

"_Um, yeah I guess. Even though I think I have done all the sleeping I'm going to do." He giggled nervously and scratched the back of his. Roxas looked up at Axel and squeezed tighter. Axel ruffled up the blond hair and chuckled. Sora looked at the two and took a step forward, his face on longer smiling._

_Why can't Roxas be…_

"_You know what you two are?" Sora raised his bowed head and looked directly at the two. _

"_Us two?" Roxas tilted his head to the side curiously and put a finger to his lips._

"_Uh huh, you're like Uke and Seme!" Sora giggled as he said this, the grin reappearing on his face. Axel heard the two words and put his hands over his mouth to keep from bursting out laughing. Roxas, completely clueless of what this was, asked. _

"_Uke and Seme? What's that?"_

"_Um, don't bother asking, although it is a good idea. Maybe we can test it later?" Axel bent down, pressing a finger to Roxas' lips and staring deep into his eyes. Roxas' eyes widened._

_What is it?_

_Sora pointed a finger and took another step forward._

"_That! Right there! That is SO Uke and Seme! Roxas being the Uke of course!" Sora seemed to be happy and content about the whole situation._

"_I'm a Uke? What is that?" Roxas looked back at Sora, sill with a puzzled face. "How come you know?" He asked Axel this, still with a slender finger over his mouth. _

"_I'll show ya soon." Axel winked and stood up straight, putting his hands in his pockets and walked into the kitchen. While he was gone Sora stared at Roxas and smiled politely. _

"_You two so suit each other. Just like, meant for each other." Sora said this with a pain in his chest. Why did he feel like this? A smile remained on his face while his insides tightened. Axel returned from the kitchen with a snack I his hand. He held the snack in one hand and walked over to Roxas, picking him up with the other hand. Roxas gasped as he was lifted over Axel's should and carried off upstairs while giggling and screaming._

"_Axel! We got company! You can do this!" Roxas giggled. Sora stared wide eyed as Roxas was carried out of his sight. He sighed and smiled. _

_I'm happy for you but I feel so…_

_Axel placed Roxas on his bed and grinned cheekily. He leaned forward and pushed his lips onto the blonde's. This pushed him back, onto the bed. Axel was on top of him with their lips still attached. This time is was Axel who broke out of the kiss. He leaned back and stood up, holding the picture he took of the boys sleeping in his hand. He waved it around in the air and showed it to Roxas, not letting him hold it. _

"_That's me and Sora?! What the- give it!" Roxas tried to grab the picture but Axel moved his hand just fast enough so Roxas couldn't get it. _

"_Now now little one." Axel grinned evilly as he held it out of the much shorter Roxas' reach. Roxas stood on the bed and tried to reach it but the redhead held it away from the bed so Roxas nearly feel trying to jump at it. _

"_C'mon Axel lemme have it! Give it!" Roxas jumped up and down with his hands in the air while grabbing at the picture._

"_You're so adorable when you are angry you know that don't you?" Axel smiled again at Roxas as he stepped back and blushed. The redhead held the photo in front of Roxas' face and pulled it back towards him. Roxas frowned and then had an idea._

_With a grin on his face the small blond stood on the bed._

"_Hey Axel!"_

"_Huh?" Axel turned around to face the teen, only to meet his lips with Roxas'. While they kissed, Axel lowered his arms and relaxed, giving Roxas a chance to grab it. _

"_Hah! Got it!" the blue eyed teen grabbed it from Axel's grasp and held close to his chest, jumping down from the bed. He started to walk away but was stopped when two long arms wrapped around his body and pulled him into a warm chest. _

"_What am I going to do with you, eh?" Axel said this calmly with his head rested on Roxas' shoulder. Roxas just grinned and held the picture in front so both could see it._

"_I don't even remember falling asleep…"_

"_Sora just kept ya warm until I got back, right?" Roxas turned his head to look at two, big, green puppy dog eyes._

"_Uh huh."_

"_Great! Well now that I am back…" Axel stood up straight and turned Roxas around so the two faced each other. _

"_We can do a little bit of THIS and a lot of THAT and I'm defiantly going to do THAT!" Axel left a small trail of bites marks and kisses down Roxas' neck and chest. The blond giggled and put his hands on the redhead's shoulders._

"_What are you talking about?"_

"_This." Axel pushed Roxas so he fell back onto the bed, on his back. Axel crawled up his body, putting one knee in between Roxas' legs and another by his waist. One arm went around the boy's body and up the back of his shirt, tickling his sides and making him giggle more. Roxas squirmed as two, long slender fingers glided from his cheek, down to the hem of his jeans. Axel pushed his lips to the blonde's. Roxas let out a small moan and moved both his hands up to Axel's tie, undoing it slowly. Axel pulled down the zipper on Roxas' jeans and then the jeans themselves. Roxas continued to undo the many buttons on Axel's shirt as their lips remained locked. At last, they were done and the shirt was off. Both led half naked, Axel on top of Roxas. The blond looked at Axel's closed eyes and moved his hand down the tall boy's body. Until it reached Axel's school pants. _

_Memories come back…do I really wanna do this?_

_Roxas closed his eyes and broke the kiss for air, Axel opened his eyes as soon as they did, as if he knew what the boy was thinking. Although nobody said anything, Roxas knew that he could stop if he wanted to. He didn't have to go through with this. While thinking, Roxas lifted his head, so his lips met with those of the boy with tattoos under his eyes. _

_Yeah…I do, it's with Axel._

_Soon enough, Axel stood up and managed to take off his school pants faster than Roxas had seen anyone do it before. Before he got back on the bed, Roxas gave Axel a look and pointed to the door, slowly._

"_Close the door…Sora." Axel closed the door and turned around to see that Roxas had gotten off of the bed and had knelt down on the floor by it. Axel smiled and stepped closer to that his groin was level with Roxas' soft lips. The small blond teen looked down and his hands, fighting with himself to do it. Eventually, the blue eyed boy looked up at Axel and then at the certain member in front of him. Roxas touched it, gliding his fingers across it as if he was examining it, he could tell Axel was smiling, grinning even. Soon enough Roxas put his hand on Axel's thigh and slipped the shaft into his mouth. He was used to the feeling, but not like this. He was used to his head being forced into his dad's groin, stopping him breathing and also being hit while doing it. But with Axel, everything was taken slowly and Roxas felt comfortable…until Axel grabbed the back of his head and pushed him into his groin, letting out a load moan that even Sora could hear downstairs._

"_What the hell was that?" Sora looked around and shrugged. "Probably nothing." He continued to watch his DVD. _

_Upstairs, Roxas put both hands on Axel's legs and pushed back slightly, but not as much so Axel would notice. Tears swelled up in his closed eyes. _

_He didn't mean it, how could he know? Stop being such a baby!_

_Roxas plucked up the courage and continued to use his tongue to excite Axel even more, if it felt good when Axel did it to Roxas then it must have felt good to Axel too!_

"_You're doing great." Axel said this calmly, Roxas stopped. _

_Is he like…grading me on this or something? What the-_

_He stopped thinking, just continued, pushing his head backwards and forwards. Axel let out several moans and groans. As Roxas fastened the pace, Axel let out a long moan and clenched his fists._

"_Roxas, get b-" Too late._

_That's…_

_Roxas' mouth was filled with a sticky liquid, his eyes still rimmed with tears that had yet to fall. They did, several slid down his soft cheeks as he fell backwards, coughing and spluttering. The liquid had come so fast, it shocked him. It was like the boy couldn't breathe. Axel bent down and wiped Roxas' face which had some spurted across it too. _

"_Roxas, you're choking, I'm so sorry! Lemme help you!" Axel wiped the last of it off of Roxas' face. Roxas looked down at the floor he was sat on. The he looked up with a small, sweet smile across his now damp cheeks._

"_Don't worry, I'm a swallower." Roxas whispered this into Axel's ear, making the redhead's eyes widen at his own words from a few days ago being said back to him. Roxas closed his eyes and nuzzled the older boy's chest, longing for him to hug him back. He did, Axel wrapped both arms around the young boy and smiled warmly._

"_Good." A few moments passed, Roxas stood up and walked over to the bed. _

"_I'm going to get my pajamas on and head downstairs. Wanna come?"_

"_I already did." Quietly, to himself while chuckling. _

"_Huh?" Roxas turned around as he was facing the closet. _

"_Oh nothing."_

"_Okay." Roxas got himself a long pajama top and some shorts to wear downstairs. He changed and walked down the stairs, leaving Axel I his room alone. _

_Something bad is going to come out of this…I can feel it. _

_Axel's thoughts got disrupted by Roxas' voice coming from downstairs._

"_Hey, Axel hurry up! The DVD's on!" Axel nodded and turned to his closet. _

_But what?_


	10. Milk, Phones And A Lot Of Broken Plates

_Morning. Sora lay fast asleep on the couch downstairs as Roxas and Axel both slept in the bed upstairs. As the bright sun shone through the windows, the blond opened his eyes and sat up, slowly. He stretched and looked around. _

"_Wait a sec…why am I here? Didn't I fall asleep downstairs?" The blue eyed boy slowly got out of bed and put the covers back over his snoring friend, Axel who still slept heavily. _

"_I shouldn't wake him up."_

_Downstairs, Roxas walked straight through the living room and into the kitchen, and into the fridge, pulling out the carton of milk. As he drunk the last tiny bit of milk, Sora shifted and fell off of the couch, making a thud nose and waking him up._

"_Ouch…what the-?"_

"_Oh, morning sleepy head!" Roxas shouted this from the kitchen and giggling. _

"_Good Morning!" Sora sat back on the couch, smiling at Roxas as he sat next to him._

"_You're even noisy waking up aren't you?" Roxas looked at Sora with a milk mustache. _

"_Um, you have a-"_

"_Morning all!" Axel appeared at the bottom of the stairs. He nearly shouted his greeting while waving his arm in the air. He had no top on, just his shorts, whereas Roxas has his long white top on as well as beige shorts. Roxas turned around and rolled his eyes at the loud and proud redhead. Axel walked into the kitchen and, like Roxas, straight to the fridge. _

"_There's no milk!" Axel shouted this. Roxas just ignored him, still with a milk mustache. The oldest boy walked back into the living room and knelt down, in front of Roxas who turned his head slowly, staring at him in the eyes. _

"_You got a mustache. Lemme get that for you." Axel leaned in, kissing Roxas on the lips and opening his mouth, within seconds the mustache was gone. Roxas was pushed back, against the back of the couch and kissed again. After a few seconds the blond pushed Axel away and slapped his bare chest playfully. He blushed._

"_Axel! Stop it." Roxas smiled evilly and looked at Sora as the boy with tattoos under his eyes laughed and stepped back._

"_He's just a messy, dirty little Roxas aren't you?" Axel ruffled Roxas' hair from behind and chuckled as Roxas pulled away._

"_Should I leave you two alone for a moment?" Sora raised an eyebrow and grinned. _

"_Doesn't seem like a bad id-" Axel was interrupted._

"_Uh, no, Axel was just going upstairs to get some clothes on. Weren't you?"_

"_Fine then." The redhead pouted and walked upstairs with a playful frown on his face, his arms crossed. Roxas looked at Sora again with a nervous smile. He scratched the back of his head and blushed even more than before. _

"_So then, changing the subject. When was that club you were talking about?" Roxas said this while giggling nervously and continued to blush. _

"_Tonight."_

"_Tonight?! On that short of notice?"_

"_Well yeah, I kinda forgot to mention it. Please say you will still come with me and Riku?" Sora grabbed Roxas' hand and pulled it towards him, pulling Roxas towards so their noses were almost touching._

"_I wouldn't be the same without you! You HAVE to come!" Sora let go of Roxas' hand and let him sit back up straight. Roxas sighed with a small smile on his face and nodded. _

"_Yeah why not? Haven't been out in a while especially not to a club. I'll ask Axel while I go out with him." Roxas smiled and looked at the blank TV. Screen. Sora stopped smiling. _

"_You're going out with him today?"_

"_Uh huh. For an hour or so."_

"_But I wanted to…" Sora broke off and bowed his head. Roxas faced him again and put a hand on the brunette's cheek._

"_Sora?"_

"_I'm fine really, just…got something in my eye. I need to go change okay?" Sora stood up and ran into the study room, with one hand covering his eyes. Roxas stood up but only to see the door slam shut. He sighed and looked at the floor. Sora had left his bag with all of his stuff in out by the couch. Roxas raised one eyebrow and picked it up, walking to the study room door and opening it. _

"_Hey Sora you forgot your-" He stopped, Sora stood in front of him, with his back facing Roxas. In his hand, Sora had two small pieces of paper. He tore them up and dropped the small scraps of paper in the bin next to the computer. Sora then looked up at Roxas and smiled. _

"_Thanks Roxas!" Sora took his bag and shut the door, preventing Roxas from seeing what the two papers were. _

"_Sora?" Roxas whispered this, Sora couldn't hear on the other side of the door. _

"_I'm ready! But look who isn't!" Axel's unusually cheerful voice hollered down from the top of the stairs as he came running down. Roxas jumped backwards in shock._

"_You're not going out in your pajamas are you?"_

"_No."_

"_Please do."_

"_No!"_

"_You look so cute!"_

"_Shh!" Roxas leaned in closer to the door. Axel did too, not knowing why._

"_What are we listening for?"_

"_Sora…he's-" He was interrupted by the redhead._

"_Snoring?"_

"_No." Roxas shook his head and began to walk upstairs. Axel followed him closely. They spoke as walking up the stairs._

"_I don't know why you are so happy and weird today."_

"_Me neither." Axel grinned and giggled as Roxas went into their room to change clothes. _

_Minutes later, Roxas came back down the stairs, wearing his normal clothes. Axel smiled and wrapped his arms around him from behind, kissing him on the neck._

"_What is up with you today?" Roxas asked while tilting his head to one side. Sora was sat on the couch, he was dressed and watching TV. Roxas pulled Axel's arms off of him and walked towards Sora, he leaned over the bed of the chair so he was pretty close to the brunette._

"_Hey Sora, me and Axel are going out now but you can stay here for as long as you like okay? Just eat anything you want out of the fridge. You can go back to sleep if you want or go on the computer or anything okay?" Sora turned his head and smiled sweetly at his concerned friend. _

"_I'll be fine. Have a good time okay?" The brunette turned back to face the TV again. Roxas sighed and stood up, ruffling the brunette's hair and walking back to Axel. _

_The blond and the redhead both walked down the road in the cold morning air. With every brisk breeze, if even a light one, Roxas shuddered. There was no snow but he felt like he was covered in it. The ends of his fingers started to go numb and so the teen clenched his fists and bowed his head, keeping his scarf wrapped around his nose and chin. The taller boy looked down at Roxas and smiled, putting an arm around his shoulder and letting Roxas snuggle up to his side, nuzzling him as well. _

"_It's so cold."_

"_The place where we're going will take the chill off. Now I'm not made of money, this place isn't cheap but I've got a little something that will make it all worth while for you, Roxas." The blond just smiled and looked up at his Seme. _

"_Coming out with you is enough, even staying at home with you makes me happy, Axel. We could even go to the park if you didn't want to spend any money." The teen looked at the smiling redhead and smiled cutely, then looked back down. _

"_Nah, I may not have that much, but the park is hardly fun. And you deserve the best, don't ya?" Axel squeezed Roxas tighter as they headed into a small café. The young boy looked round. He had only ever been in a café once and that was with Sora. Everything looked so clean and cozy. In fact Roxas had never been anywhere with his Father. Nowhere if a trip to the hospital or to one of Dad's drunk friend's house was called a trip somewhere. _

_Axel took the daydreaming Roxas' hand and led him to a set of chairs and a small table built for two. Roxas sat down next to the window and looked around again, smiling as he did. Axel just sat, staring into the blonde's eyes, as if they had cast a spell on him. _

"_Have you ever been here before?" Roxas seemed to snap out of it and looked at the boy with tattoos under each eye, then looked down at the table, bowing his head. _

"_Um, just once. When I was about ten, I guess. Dad took me here while he was waiting for one of his big friends to give him something. Some money or something. I never really wanted to pay attention to anything he did. So I just sat here and stared out of this window." Roxas continued to look out of the window, dreamily. Then he got pulled back into the real world and looked at Axel with a shocked look on his face._

"_Sorry, I'm boring you! We can talk about anything you want to! Honestly I don't mind!" Roxas stopped, he noticed he had raised his voice so it sounded like he was shouting. He looked around and blushed with embarrassment._

"_What's wrong with you? Why are you so…you're not boring me, I like hearing anything you have to say. It's a change from that hyper Sora or the guys at school." Axel leaned back in his chair and hung a smile from his lips. _

"_You're so cute when you blush." Axel leaned forward and pressed his lips against Roxas' so quickly it caught him off guard. The teen pulled back and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. He frowned and looked around while whispering. People from other tables gave the couples a few strange looks. _

"_Axel! People are looking!" his tone was hushed and quiet, the blonde leaned in to let Axel hear what he was saying._

"_Let them look." Again, Axel leaned in a pushed his lips against Roxas'. This time he put his hands on either one of Roxas' cheeks and pulled him towards, Roxas had to stand up and lean over the table, his face still red from blushing even more. However, the teen didn't pull away, even when he had to go on his tip-toes to reach Axel as he leaned back as far as he could. It was as if Axel was teasing Roxas for being shorter than him. Suddenly, Axel took something from his pocket and stuffed it into Roxas' jacket pocket and let go, letting Roxas sink back into his own chair. _

"_What was that?" Roxas put his hand in the pocket and pulled out a black and silver mobile phone. He frowned in confusion and looked at Axel who sat there with a smug grin on his face._

"_Like it?"_

"_Axel…what's this?" Roxas held it in front of his face and examined the phone. _

"_It's a present, so you can keep I contact when I'm not there. I put credit on it for you so you can call straight away. What do you think?"_

"_I…-" Roxas smiled sweetly and put the phone on the table._

"_I can't accept that, Axel. You said you don't have the money and this must have cost so much! I couldn't pay you back and…I just can't take it." Roxas blushed again and put his hands under the table. _

"_You don't like it?" _

"_No! It's not that I don't like it, you'd just have no money after this."Again Axel leaned in but didn't kiss the boy, he just whispered. _

"_I had very little money BECAUSE I bought you this. Please take it. It would mean a lot to me." Axel leaned back again and smiled while looking out of the window. Roxas sighed and picked the phone up again. _

_It's so nice that the got me this…but can I accept it? It feels weird getting gifts from Axel for some reason…_

"_Um…" Roxas smiled and held the phone close to his heart and smiled cutely at Axel. _

"_Okay." As soon as the blond accepted, the redhead lunged forward with a huge grin on his face. _

"_Great! I thought you didn't like it! Hey look, I took the liberty of choosing a song for my ID thing." Axel pulled out his own red and silver phone and began keying a number._

"_Um, ID?"_

"_Uh huh, when I call you it was do a different ring tine to anyone else so you know it's me even before you answered it! Cool huh?" _

"_Uh h-"_

"_Listen." Axel pressed a final button and smiled. Suddenly, Roxas felt a small vibrating noise from his phone and looked at it. Then it began to play a tune so loudly everyone in the café could hear it. _

_*I've got something to put in you!I wanna take you to a Gay Bar,Gay Bar, Gar Bar!*_

_Roxas gasped and almost threw the phone in the air trying to make it stop. Everyone turned around and looked at the two sat down as he managed to figure out how, with now help from his taller friend. The blond blushed so violently he thought he would cry. The teen turned his head to the right to look out of the window and clenched his fists. Axel just burst out laughing and feel back in his chair, with his hand over his mouth. _

"_Um…" The quiet voice of a young waitress made Roxas' eyes widen as he turned his head to face her. She stood with a small pink apron on and an even smaller white dress underneath. She had medium length pale blond hair and a small nervous smile on her flawless face. She looked at Axel who was still taking the term "Lol" to a whole new level, and then back at Roxas. _

"_Um…would you like to order?" She pulled out a small notebook and a pink, fluffy pen. Roxas blinked and then kicked Axel under the table. _

"_Ow!"_

"_Time to order." Roxas put his hands under the table and looked at the girl out of the corner of his eye. _

"_Oh right, I'll have the special." The girl jotted it down quickly and looked at Roxas with a beaming face._

"_And for you, Sir?" She looked around Roxas' age. Roxas blinked as he noticed he was staring. _

"_Um…I'll have the same." Roxas smiled sweetly then looked away, his face still red. Axel noticed this and stopped smiling. The girl nodded and walked away, behind the counter. Axel put his hand on top of Roxas' who had his hands outstretched in front of him. Roxas lifted his head and smiled as well. _

"_I love you, Roxas." Axel smiled warmly and glided his fingers over Roxas'._

"_Love you too…thank you so much for this. I'll have to think of something to get you now." Roxas sat up straight and picked the phone again and laughed nervously. _

"_I would have to change that ID thing though…that was kinda embarrassing."_

"_Aw, man!" Axel chuckled and stared deeply into his Uke's eyes. Roxas was looking at his new phone, not Axel. _

_Why do I feel jealous? He only looked. Roxas would never…would he?_

"_Hey Roxas?" Axel's voice was dark, serious._

"_Uh, yeah?" _

"_Why don't we…" He stopped and hung a small smile from his mouth. _

"_Why don't we go get ya some new clothes today huh?"_

"_What? No! You already got me this! If I need new clothes then I can pay for it myself. That reminds me, I don't think I told you but I found myself a job."_

"_A job? Who in the world would employ a 15 year old?" Axel leaned in and tried to look as interested as he could. _

"_Um, his name is Wakka. He's a family friend…sort of. He said come round sometime today so I guess I can go over to the docks soon." Roxas looked up at Axel and smiled cutely. _

"_And also there is one more thing. Sora said that tonight there is a club thing a few blocks away from the house. He asked if you would want to go?"Axel smiled and nodded. "Yeah sure I'd come. Although…I have some work to get on with. It's important. So I might be a little late. But I'll try to make it. Okay?" Roxas sighed softly and nodded slowly. _

_Why does he have to do work all the time?_

_His thoughts were interrupted by a loud crash and the sound of several plates smashing. Axel leaned to the side to see. Roxas turned around in his chair. The pale blonde girl had fallen over, spilling food everywhere. Shattering all the plates. Roxas stood up and rushed over, bending down to help the girl up. _

"_Hey are you alright?"_

"_Um, yeah I think so, thanks. I'm Namine." Namine held out her hand and smiled. Roxas took it and shook._

"_Um, Roxas." There was a cough from the redhead's direction who hadn't moved an inch to help her. Roxas turned to face him and pointed. _

"_This is Axel, he's my…friend." Axel just frowned as Namine greeted him warmly. She then turned to Roxas slowly. Their eyes met. Roxas felt a little embarrassed and bent down again to start picking up the broken plates. _

"_Here, I'll help you."The girl put her hand on his shoulder, Roxas stopped and looked up to see her smiling face._

"_Um, don't worry about it, you'll only get cut. I'll get the mop. That was your dinner as well…I'm so sorry!" Namine rushed off behind the counter to get a mop, leaving Roxas stood next to the pile of broke plates and food. He sat back down and faced Axel._

"_What a clumsy idiot!" Axel scoffed and turned to the side with the frown still hanging on his brow. _

"_Be nice, I'm clumsy sometimes too."_

"_Yeah but when you do it you're cute. She just looked like an elephant on ice!" Axel crossed his arms and looked out of the window. Roxas sighed lightly again and rested his head in his hands. _

_--_

_The two boys walked out of the café and into the road. Their stomachs stuffed with the food they eventually got. There was no talking until Roxas built up the courage to speak to his Seme. _

"_Hey, um Axel? Are you okay?"_

"_Uh huh."_

"_You don't look it."_

"_I am, Roxas." Axel sighed and Roxas just smiled even though he knew Axel wasn't. In an attempt to cheer him up, he grabbed the redhead's hand and held it. Axel's eyes went wide and he tightened his grip on the blonde's hand. _

"_You know what, Axel? I'm going to take us both out for day when I get my first paycheck. We can go anywhere. My treat as a favor for the phone okay?" He smiled sweetly and looked up at Axel who had now joined him in smiling. _

"_Uh huh." Axel shuddered and gently rubbed Roxas' palm with his thumb. Roxas wrapped his arms around the Seme and nuzzled his side. _

"_Promise." The blond said this quietly and squeezed tighter the cold making him feel numb. Axel smiled and put an arm around the boy as they both walked down home. _

_--_

"_Sora! We're home!" Roxas called out while looking around the house for his friend. _

"_Are you still here?" _

_A groan noise came from the couch in the living room. Roxas walked around it to see that Sora had fallen asleep…again! The blonde nudged him and smiled. _

"_Wakey wakey sleepy head!" Sora sat up and rubbed his eyes. _

"_You're back!" Sora wrapped his arms around the blonde neck and nuzzled his chest, pulling Roxas down. "Uh, yeah we are." He let out a nervous chuckle. Axel put his coat on the banister and sighed. _

"_How much sleep does a hyper little brunette need anyways?" He walked over to the kitchen and bet down to the fridge even though he had just eaten out. _

"_Well, I didn't really get to sleep last night. I guess I was still a little tired." Sora giggled nervously and looked at his blond friend. _

_Something kept him awake…_

"_Well what was it? Were you hungry? Cold? Hot?" Roxas stood up and put his hand on the brunette's shoulder. _

"_Um…no…I heard noises from upstairs." Sora pointed upstairs and giggled again as Roxas froze. His eyes widened and he went red from embarrassment. _

_We were making…noises…? Me and Axel were loud enough to keep Sora awake…? _

_Roxas looked at his friend and smiled anxiously. _

"_Um…could be mice! Axel isn't the tidiest of people…you know…" "Huh?" Axel leaned in from the kitchen, a sea salt ice cream in his mouth. "Oh are you talking about last night, Sora? Yeah, we were a little loud, it was kind of Roxas' fault though." Axel grinned evilly as he ruffled the now violently blushing blonde's hair. Roxas stood and began chasing the redhead around the house, until they ran upstairs and Axel shut the door._

_I'm not stupid…Roxas I-_

_Sora clenched his fists and bowed his head. Silence filled the room._


	11. A Night I'll Never Forget The Club

It was around 8 in the evening. Roxas sat on the couch with Sora sat close to him on his left. The blond was wearing a baggy jacket with baggy jeans and a chain. He had pulled his hood up so it cam low over his eyes. Sora wore a pair of jeans and a jacket which he had not zipped up. Axel was upstairs, he was no dressed yet. He had just got out of the shower. And was walking down the stairs. When he got half way down, Roxas stood up and turned around while smiling. As soon as he saw Axel in his bath robe, he blond stopped smiling.

"So you can't come?"

"Um, I didn't realize it was this early, I'm really sorry, Roxas. Let Sora take you and then I'll try to make it later. It's for all night right? I'll come at say…11?"

"Okay!" Roxas smiled again and grabbed Sora's hand who was still sat on the couch, watching TV. The blond rushed over to the redhead and wrapped his arms around him, making Sora hug him as well as he still had hold of Sora's hand.

"Um, we should go. Riku's probably waiting." Sora muffled as his face was buried in Axel's side, the two younger teens' arms wrapped around Axel's middle.

"Uh, yeah sure." Roxas let go of both boys and stood up straight. The teen walked to the door and opened it, not taking his eyes off of Axel who stood still as Sora followed Roxas.

"Um, see ya later then. Bye." Roxas turned around and walked out of the house, Sora just in front. Axel waved and smiled, warmly. Roxas waved back and put his hands in his pockets.

Sora and Roxas walked together down the street, it was dark and the streets were dimly lit.

"I bet this is the first time you've been for a while huh? Apart from today of course, with Axel." Sora smiled secretly at Roxas as he walked besides him.

"Um, yeah I guess." Roxas put his hood down and smiled at Sora.

"So where are we meeting Riku?"

"At the club."

"So do you like him?"

"Kind of. He's just a roommate really." Sora bowed his head slightly and stopped smiling.

"So you still live with him?""Uh huh." Sora put his hads in his pockets and sighed.

Multi-colored lights shone brightly all down the road. Music poured out of a large building that could be heard from all over. Crowds of people gathered outside the door. A bouncer stood outside, a huge, tall muscular man with shades and dark clothes on. Sora and Roxas struggled to get through the crowds to reach him.

Inside was even louder, Roxas looked around to see hundreds of hands in the air, people jumping up and down to the sound of music so loud he couldn't even understand what the singers were saying. Older kids who looked around 17 or 18 seemed to be the only age group there. Sora stood a few feet away from the mesmerized Roxas and looked around. Roxas, being brought back into the real world, followed Sora. After a few moments, a taller, muscular boy emerged from the crowd and walked towards the two boys. He moved his silver hair from his face and smiled, wrapping his arms around the brunette.

"Hey Sora! Glad you could make it!"

"Hey, Riku!" Sora smiled and looked at Roxas, Riku put an arm around Sora and smiled at Roxas.

"Hey, Roxas how ya been? Good to see you hear to."

"Yeah, Hi Riku." Roxas smiled politely and stepped forward.

"Come to the bar, I'll get ya something to drink." Riku grabbed Sora's hand and pulled him into the crowd, luckily Sora grabbed Roxas' sleeve before they disappeared. Eventually, they managed to battle their way through the crowd and reach a large bar that stretched all across the club. The three sat down on the small stools as Riku spoke to the barman.

"Hey, Tidus." Riku spoke to the barman, Sora looked at him and smiled.

"You know the barman?"

"Yeah I come here a lot. What do you want?"

"Um." As Sora and Riku continued their conversation, Roxas looked around some more. Sat next to him, was an older man. He looked around 20 years old. The man leaned closer to Roxas and smiled in a creepy sort of way. Roxas leaned back and stared at the man as he spoke.

"Hey kid, you're real cute…looking for a good time?" He put his hand on the blonde's leg and edged closer. Roxas started to panic. To his relief, Sora tapped him on the shoulder and called his name, forcing Roxas' attention.

"Hey Roxas? What do you want to drink?" As Sora spoke, the man backed off and leaned back into this chair. Roxas breathed a sigh of relief and looked at his friend. "Do you know that guy?"

"Um, no…"

"Okay, what do you want to drink?" Sora smiled and sat up straight.

"Um, anything." Roxas shook his head and put his hands on the bar. Sora nodded and continued talking to Riku. Roxas lifted his head, the man had returned. This time, he spoke right next to the teen's ear, almost whispering.

"Lemme know if ya change your mind." The man reached out to the bar in front of Roxas and put his hand on Roxas'. The blonde's eyes widened and he panicked again.

Who is this man and what is he DOING?!

Roxas frowned slightly as the man put his cheek against the teen's. Enough was enough, he had gone too far. Roxas stood up, still frowning and back away from his stool, bumping into Sora.

"Hey are you okay?" Sora smiled and put a hand on Roxas' shoulder. Roxas turned around and nodded.

"Yeah…I'm fine." When Roxas turned back around to face the man, he had gone. He sat back in his stool and lifted his glass to his lips. The drink has started fizzing like it does when you put a pill in it and it dissolves. Roxas looked at it and shrugged. Probably supposed to do that…

The drink tasted weird so a few sips was all Roxas took. Sora excused himself and sad he had to go to the bathroom, leaving just Riku and Roxas at the bar. Riku leaned over to Roxas and sat in Sora's chair.

"Hey Roxas, you're Sora's best friend right?"

"Um, yeah why?"

"It's kid of embarrassing."

"What is it?" Roxas leaned in closer, struggling to hear what the silver haired older kid was saying.

"I have this thing for Sora…ya know…like you and Axel." Roxas' eyes widened.

HOW THE HELL DOES HE KNOW?

He smiled politely and looked at Riku.

"Um…what do you mean? How do you…-"

"He's in my classes. I'm a year older than you right?"

"Oh yeah…"

Axel's been going round telling everyone in his class about…us?

"You know…I love Sora…" Riku said this quietly. Roxas had to strain to hear him.

"Um…you love Sora?" Roxas sweat dropped.

Sora's got an admirer?

"That's…cool why are you telling me?"

"Because you're his best friend…you can tell him."

"I can…?"

"Yeah, please, Roxas it'll be a favor. I'll make it up to you. Just tell by the end of tonight."

"Um…OK I guess." Roxas pt his drink down on the bar. His head started to hurt and his vision was slightly blurred. Roxas felt a lot lighter and put his hand to his forehead.

"Something's happening to me…"

"Did you say something?" Riku asked this loudly. Roxas sat up straight and shook his head. He felt a hand on his shoulder and turned around where a familiar brunette greeted him.

"I'm back!"

"Hey, Sora." Roxas smiled and stood up. Riku looked at Roxas and gave him a gesture. He mouthed the words "Go on." Riku then walked away and disappeared into the crowd.

"Hey um…Sora?"

"Yeah?" Sora took a sip of his drink and rested it on the bar.

"What do you think about Riku?"

"Huh? I can't hear you say it again." Sora leaned in closer to Roxas. The blonde attempted to speak again but to no use. The music had been turned up and people were bumping into the two boys as they danced widely. Roxas sighed and grabbed Sora's wrist, pulling him away from the crowds and in a small area with a door. This place was dark and the only noises were the distant music and people talking all around. Still too loud. Sora looked around as Roxas pushed open a door and walked into a small room where they could only hear the music faintly. There were no people and no distant chatting noises. There was a long couch and a small chair. A rug on the floor and a vase of flowers on a small table beside the couch. Sora looked around and shrugged as Roxas put his hand on his head.

Something is wrong with me…

As Sora went to sit on the couch, Roxas stumbled and nearly fell over. His knees felt weak and he felt like he had just been hit many times on the head and chest.

"What did you want to talk about…?" Sora asked this quietly and started to fumble with his fingers.

"Um…I-I…can't think straight." Sora didn't hear this. Roxas shut his eyes and moved his quivering hand and reached out to Sora who was still sat on the couch in front of him. Roxas raised his hand so it was level with Sora's chest. "S-Sora." This was slurred, it sounded like Roxas was mumbling rather than talking. Sora frowned and gently grabbed Roxas' shaking hand.

"Roxas…? Are you okay?" As soon as Sora finished speaking, Roxas stumbled forward and fell to his knees. His eyes were dull and didn't seem to have any color to them. He fell to his head was on Sora's lap. Sora jumped in shock and gently nudged Roxas.

"Roxas?! Roxas!"

"A-Ax-" Roxas mumbled this, his voice muffled as he was pressed against Sora's lap. Sora started to panic. Sweat dripped down his body as Roxas was nearly passed out on his lap. Just then, a certain activity started to happen in Sora's pants, just under Roxas hand. Roxas had fallen with his hand under his head, his head resting on the one place Sora couldn't bare to be touched…not by Roxas anyway.

"I need…"

"Roxas…" Sora rested his hand on the back of the blonde's head. Roxas stirred, surprising Sora. The teen lifted his head and revealed that he was blushing. His whole face looked hazy and like he had a strong fever. Suddenly, he fell backwards so he was led on his back on the floor in front of Sora. Roxas breathing became swift and erratic. His chest moved up and down at an alarming pace. Sora blinked and stood up. He didn't take his eyes off of the blond struggling to breathe on the floor in front of him. Sora knelt down beside Roxas and pulled him up to a sitting position.

"What happened to you…?" He said this to himself, knowing he wouldn't get and answer. Sora somehow managed on get Roxas sat on the couch. Sora stood in front of him and put a hand on the blonde's cheek as his breathing continued to quicken. Sora undid Roxas' jacket and took it off of him, throwing it on the floor.

"Take it off, you're burning up." Sora paused and looked at Roxas' arms and the skin showing on his chest. He felt himself blushing a little bit more.

"I'm going to go get help okay?" Sora stood up and began to walk off, he was stopped by a small hand hanging from his sleeve. Roxas had grabbed his sleeve and wouldn't let go. Sora turned around to look at his friend. As he did, Roxas raised his head so blue met blue. Roxas was now in real trouble, his eyes were half open as if he had no woken up properly in the morning. His grip on Sora's sleeve was loosening and eventually his arm dropped, along with his head. He fell forward into Sora's arms and warm chest. Sora blushed more and pushed Roxas back against the back of the couch. There was a pause, Sora stared at Roxas' closed eyes.

If I do this…

Sora leaned in and put his lips on Roxas'. A certain relief flooded his heart as he had wanted this for such a long time. Not breaking the kiss, he moved so he was now straddling the blonde teen. Roxas arms went limp as Sora broke for air, he looked up, resting Roxas' head on his own chest.

He could hate me after…

Sora put his finger and thumb on Roxas' chin, lifting his head. Roxas didn't stir, just opened his eyes slightly so only the slightest bit of blue could be seen. Sora leaned in again and made their lips meet. Roxas' eyes opened slightly more but just the smallest bit. Roxas managed to lift his arm and put it around Sora's neck, although there was no grip. Sora put a hand on Roxas' cheek and rubbed it slowly and gently with his thumb. He let out a small moan and moved his free hand slowly up Roxas' side, under his top. He moved up and up until he reached Roxas' neck. The blond shuddered and Sora moved his hand down, along with his lips. Planting kisses down his neck and in the crook of his neck and chest. Music could be heard from the main part of the club as the door opened slightly, just from a slight breeze or someone accidentally knocking it open. Sora jumped and turned around to look at it. He sighed and stood up, resting a hand on Roxas shoulder to make sure he didn't fall forward. Sora managed to close the door and lock it before turning back round to the now standing Roxas. The blonde teen stood with his eyes half open and his head slightly bowed. He arms were swinging slightly from getting up and he looked like he was going to fall forward. Sora rushed forward and caught him so Roxas fell in his arms, against his warm chest again. The blonde looked up at the brunette's wide blue eyes. He managed to stand on his own but to some degree of difficulty. Sora wrapped an arm around Roxas' waist and pulled him towards his own waist. Roxas groaned in pain and frowned slightly in confusion as Sora kissed him again. The brunette started to push Roxas backwards gently, until they reached a wall where Roxas was pushed up against and kissed again. Sora reached down and pulled Roxas' shirt up over his head and off, throwing it to the side on the floor. They kissed, this time Roxas participated as much as he could without hurting himself. He opened his eyes and shut them again tightly. His vision had almost completely out of focus, the figure in front of him was too blurry to recognize.

...Axel?

Roxas raised a hand as Sora kissed him hard, only for it to be pinned up against the wall by his head. Sora moved a hand down the blonde's body and slowly approached the top of his jeans. Roxas opened his eyes fully and stared at the brunette who's eyes were closed tightly.

Axel, why won't you talk to me?

Thoughts rushed through Roxas' mind, however cloudy it was. He could barely breathe. His legs felt numb and he felt he could fall at any moment, the only thing holding him up was the force of Sora's body against his. Roxas managed to move his head to the side so that Sora left a long trail of kisses down his bare chest. The blond was shaking, his hand made a loose fist as Sora stood up again. The brunette wrapped his arms around Roxas' shoulders and planted a long kiss on the crook of his neck. Roxas frowned with his eyes closed as Sora's lips met his neck. He spoke quietly and stuttering.

"Ax- Axel…say something…p-" He could even finish before he collapsed, sliding down against the wall. Sora had taken a step back, letting Roxas fall to the floor, his back against the wall still.

"You called me Axel?"

"Ax-" Roxas broke off, unable to speak anymore. Sora got to his knees and crawled forward, towards his friend. He put one hand on the back of Roxas' neck and the other on his chest. They kissed, Sora begged for an entrance with his tongue into Roxas' mouth. Roxas accepted and Sora's wet muscle rushed in. the brunette's slender fingers moved along the top of the blonde's jeans. Almost seductively. He managed to take his top off in just a few seconds. There he continued to kiss Roxas' chest and body, leaving trails of kisses anywhere he went. Then he got lower and started to lightly tug on Roxas' jeans. Roxas' breathing began to get erratic again as it had slowed down slightly while being kissed. Roxas put a hand on Sora's shoulder and tried to push him back but it felt to Sora like Roxas had just put his hand there. Roxas had lost all strength and now he felt faint. He opened his eyes and tried to move but couldn't. Sora managed to undo the zipper on his jeans and had now put his hand on Roxas' member, smoothing it gently. Roxas took a deep breath and clenched his fist as Sora got faster and faster.

"Roxas, I-" Sora stopped and smiled. Roxas could barely hear him even though the brunette was sat between right his open legs.

"A-Axel." Tears swelled up in the blonde's eyes. He blushed more and tightened his fists. Sora smiled and kissed him again, as if to comfort the blond. Several tears fell from Roxas' closed eyes and slid down his cheeks, falling to the floor. Sora saw he was crying and leaned forward, planting a small but long kiss on the blonde's lips. Sora smiled sweetly and quickened the pace of his hand, bobbing up and down. Roxas squirmed and closed his eyes even tighter.

What's the use in opening my eyes if I can't see? I can't even think…

Slowly, Sora bent down and began to pull Roxas' jeans from his legs, was Sora even sure of what he was doing?

The door to the club opened, a tall figure stood in the doorway and struggled through the crowd. Half way to the bar, he saw the silver haired teen and grabbed his arm, pulling him from the crowd he was talking to.

"What the-? Oh it's you. You looking for Roxas? He's in the spare room with Sora I think." Riku pointed to the door Roxas and Sora had gone into and sighed. "He's doing me a favor, so can't it wait until later?" Riku frowned as the figure ignored him and glided over to the door.

In the room, Sora got as low as he could and pushed the blonde's member into his mouth. Roxas let out a groan as if he was in pain. A stabbing feeling filled his chest and spread throughout his body. His head still hurt and had only gotten worse. He could only feel Sora and could still not see. More and more tears fell.

If its Axel…why do I feel like I'm hurting him? How did I get like this? What happened to me…?

Sora bobbed his head up and down, his fingers shaking as he held the member in his mouth. Roxas was trembling all over, he felt cold but had a bad fever at the same time.

Roxas has always…been the main one in my life…I wasn't sure I wanted to do this. Something is wrong with him tonight. Did something happen? Why is he shaking?

Sora continued to suck as he thought these thoughts.

He called me Axel before…does he know it's me?

The brunette took his mouth off of Roxas. He sat up and stared at the blond in front of him. He was having difficulty breathing again. Tears also built up in Sora's eyes as he had realized what he had just done.

"Roxas…I'll explain myself in the morning…" Tears fell from the brunette's blue eyes. He leaned closer to the blonde and whispered into his ear.

"I'm so sorry…" Roxas took a deep breath and opened his eyes slightly, enough to see his pupils. Something was DEFIANTLY wrong. Roxas had lost the color in his eyes. The normally, beautiful and alluring eyes had now turned to an almost grey color. He had a dead expression on his face and wasn't moving. That is until he fell to one side, landing on his side on the floor. Sora gasped and frowned, his eyes wide. He grabbed Roxas' top and arm and tried to pull him up.

"Roxas? Roxas!" Tears poured from Sora's eyes. He shut them and pulled Roxas to a sitting position. His eyes were closed and tehr was no movement or sign of life in his body.

One more, then I'll get help.

Sora leaned in for another kiss, placing his lips over the still blonde's. Suddenly, the door slammed open, the lock broken. In the doorway stood a tall redhead, going by the name of Axel. He looked at the situation on the floor and saw Roxas. He frowned when he noticed his jacket, trousers and boxers were either off or undone.

"What the fuck…?!" Axel frowned heavily and clenched his fists. He moved his attention to the brunette sat next to the blonde. They were kissing. Rage filled the redhead…he wanted to yell but couldn't find the words to say if he did. He began to tremble.

After everything I…

Sora sat there as shocked as he could be. He let go of Roxas, letting him fall to the floor and stood up. He took a step forward and frowned at Axel as he yelled."Axel! This isn't how it's supposed to be, please don't blame him!" Axel bowed his head and gritted his teeth.

Blonde whore…


	12. I Can Feel Him Slipping Away

It was morning, the light from the early sun shone through the curtains as if they weren't even there. As the light poured in, two deep blue eyes opened. They belonged to a boy, he lifted his arm to raise rub his eyes and managed to, however much it hurt. He eventually sat up and ran his hand through his blonde spiky hair. What…did I do last night?There was an eerie silence that filled the room he had been asleep in. It was bright and the blonde remembered where he was.

"This is Sora's room." his vision was still blurry. The teen known as Roxas looked around again and slid off of the small bed he was sat on. The room was small altogether but seemed bigger than it was as the walls were not the standard box shape but in fact they were slightly slanted and out of place. The door was shut and Roxas was alone in the room. His entire body hurt but not as much as the pain in his chest and head. He could barely stand. The teenager stumbled and fell backwards onto the bed. He sighed and stayed where he was.

"I can't even stand." He stopped and put his hand on his throat. His voice was croaky and it hurt to talk. Suddenly, there was a knock at the door. Roxas jumped nearly at the sound and looked at the door as it opened. In the doorway stood a tall, silver haired boy with a mug in his hand. The boy smiled and handed the mug to Roxas who raised one hand to take it even though it caused him pain to move.

"Jesus, Rox, I asked you to do me a favor I didn't mean to go and get yourself spiked." Riku smirked and put a hand on his hip.

"I was…spiked?"

"Yuh huh, only until like you couldn't breath! Sora came and got me after Axel left. He seemed real angry at something but wouldn't talk so I wondered if you-" He was interrupted.

"Axel? Wait, what are you talking about? Axel never left he was with me the whole time." Roxas frowned slightly and bit his bottom lip, trying to reply those memories in his mind as Riku spoke.

"Huh? He was in the room for like a few seconds and that's it. He left but I thought he came to get you. Did something happen? Sora kinda carried you out to the club and I helped him carry you here. You slept like a baby all night." Roxas' eyes widened. He raised his head and frowned at Riku.

"Sora…Sora where is he…?" Roxas clenched his fists and tried to stand. Surprisingly being able to on his own two feet.

"Um, he's downstairs I think. He didn't sleep at all last night. He's been crying and not talking. I think it's best to leave him." Roxas shook his head and pt his hand on Riku's chest trying to push him away as Roxas started to make his way down the stairs. He stumbled on the last step and fell to his knees. The teen groaned in pain and raised his bowed head. In front of him was the standing brunette. His eyes, red and puffy from so much crying. He was still in the clothes Roxas remembered him wearing last night. Sora stood holding a tissue in one hand and a cup in the other. The brunette teen took a step forward and then stopped as more tears fell from his eyes.

"Roxas…I'm so sorry…" Sora shook his head and stepped back again. Roxas attempted to stand and managed to, with the help of leaning against the wall. He was confused. Sorry for what?

"What did…you do?" Roxas stared at the crying Sora and shook his head. He had to know. "What did you do and why is Axel angry?!" Roxas took a step towards his friend and grabbed Sora's shoulders, shaking him.

"What did you-…I do?" It sounded as if Roxas had corrected himself. He took another step back and stared at Sora in front of him.

"I did something didn't I?"

"No."

"What did I do?"

"NOTHING!" Sora screamed this so loud that Riku heard it upstairs. He cam rushing down and rushing down to see that Roxas had already left. Riku looked around and ran over to comfort the distraught Sora by wrapping his arms around him and pulling into his warm chest.

"He's going to get it because of me, Riku…"

"Shh…You didn't do anything." Riku stroked Sora's hair and smiled warmly. Sora stirred and clenched his fists, knowing that wasn't true. Roxas stumbled out of the apartment he Warrior in seconds ago and began to run away. He looked around while running and turned the corner near the house. He was about a quarter of a mile away from Axel's home. The place he also called home. What did I do and why can't I remember? I can just remember Axel…that's formed in Roxas' eyes and he battled against the stabbing pains all around his body. He could barely breath and his vision had worsened again but he didn't care.

"I have to find out…-w-what I-I" He couldn't even finish his sentence. The strength couldn't be found. He fell to his knees in the middle of the street and clenched his fists on the ground. The pain was too much. Tear beads fell from his eyes and rolled down his face, then dropped to the ground. The blonde put one hand in front of the other. Eventually he managed to move the other forward, pretty soon he was crawling slowly across the pavement. He lifted his arm and tried to grab a fence next to him, used this to pull himself up and began walking forward again. There was nobody around, the streets were empty and silent. Roxas could feel his insides churning as he got closer and closer to the house. Not knowing what Axel was thinking. He's going to hate me…what did I do?Eventually, Roxas managed to struggle to the front door. Every part of his body in agony. Why does it hurt so much?He leaned up against the door and grabbed the handle. The door opened. Roxas stepped in and walked slowly into the front room where he noticed every door in the house apart from the one he had just come through was open. He then saw a tall figure wearing all black in the kitchen, hovering above the sink. Roxas gasped and ran forward, into the kitchen. He got about a meter away from the tall boy and stood still.

"Axel…" Silence answered. The blonde reached out and touched Axel's back, gripping the black top he wore.

"Axel…please…" Roxas' grip tightened on the shirt and took a small step forward. Axel shuddered. Roxas released his grip and put his hand on his head. He felt faint and dizzy.

"Please tell me what-"

"Go away." Axel poke in a deadly tone that even scared Roxas. He took a step back and lowered his hand. Axel turned around and stared at Roxas in the eyes. His eyes were red and puffy as if he had been crying, a lot. But there was something else Roxas noticed, Axel's eyes were angry. But not the sort of angry that someone feels when an accident happens. No. This was angrier at something bigger that Roxas didn't understand. Just the look of pure hatred in Axel's eyes frightened the young blonde.

"A-Ax-" Roxas took another step back as Axel stepped forward. "Simply amazing Roxas." Axel said this in a fake surprised tone as if taunting the blond. "W-what? What happened with you and Sora…?""You really do remember me this time…" Roxas backed off so his back collided with the wall behind him. Axel stepped forward againWhat is he on about?

"I'm so FLATTERED!" As soon as he said the last word he punched the wall above Roxas' head. Roxas winced and jumped as he did. Axel's glare made it worse. Another tear fell from Roxas' face but he didn't wipe it away, just let it fall to the floor. Axel frowned and glared at Roxas while he jumped back and outstretched him arms widely as if to threaten the teen. He spoke in a way which made Roxas feel like he was defiantly making fun of him.

"Oh I'm sorry, have I upset you? Well, maybe you should go to your best friend Sora! Or is he JUST your best friend? I don't know maybe you can help me!" Roxas frowned and jumped as Axel spoke. He's so scary when he's like this…

"What really did happen in that room? Nobody knows since you were DRUNK OUT OF YOUR MIND! How is ANYONE supposed to find out!?" Roxas winced again, kept thinking Axel was raising his hand to hit the boy.

"Never mind the fact that I gave you a cell just for the fact the you could call me if anything happened!" Axel turned around, facing the window of the kitchen. Then turned back around again.

"Or maybe you didn't WANT me to find out, was it going to be just your little secret? Huh?" Axel got close to Roxas' face. Roxas frowned slightly and put the back of his head against the wall to get as far away from Axel as possible. His eyes rimmed with tears again.

"Or did you forget?" Axel stayed where he was. Roxas bowed his head and opened his mouth.

"S-stop it…" Roxas turned his head to the side and closed his eyes. Make the yelling stop…I don't want to go back. Axel smirked as another tear fell from Roxas' closed eyes. He stood back and watched the blond.

"This is what gets me mad…"

"Just stop."

"No matter what happens."

"Axel."

"I'm stood here saving your ass from anything that is a THREAT!" Axel turned around and clenched his fist and brought it down on the glasses he left on the table earlier. Glass smashed everywhere. Roxas' eyes widened as he heard the crashing sound. Then after, there was silence. Axel moved his fist and dropped his hand down to his side. Blood dripped from his fingers, glass had cut his fist. He looked at the plates in the glass door cupboard and glared. Roxas gasped and ran in front of Axel, wrapping his arms around the redhead.

"Axel NO!" Axel pushed him away and opened the cupboard door and grabbed the plates. There were three plates, three smashing noises. Three more piles of glass and sharp plastic on the floor. Roxas backed up against the wall as his breathing got erratic again. Axel frowned heavily and stood in front of the blond teen struggling to breath. "I didn't think you could do it…but you did. I didn't even want to think of what I would do without you, Roxas. But apparently now I have to!"

"Axel stop it!"

"I can't believe you would do something as stupid as that!"

"Axel!" Roxas felt so faint his legs collapsed under him. He fell back against the wall and slid down to a sit position with his knees against his check as if he was hugging his knees.

"Don't try acting all innocent, you certainly weren't that last night!"

"Axel I don't know what I did!"

"How can you say that? You could have rang me!" Roxas put his hands over his eyes and cried even more. Axel's voice was breaking and getting louder.

"I would have tried." Roxas hadn't yet raised his voice. He would rather it be Axel shouting at him alone than an argument.

"And what? You thought Sora's mouth was the phone?!" Roxas' eyes we wide. He lifted his head and tears ran down his cheeks. He looked up at the raging Axel. "Sora…and I…kissed?"

"Isn't it funny? How you're the last person to know but the first person to do it…" Axel clenched his bleeding fists again and bowed his head. Roxas put his hands over his ears and shut his eyes tightly.

"But hey…it's always 'Poor Roxas' huh?" He said this calmly and walked out of the kitchen, leaving Roxas huddled in the corner with his hands over his ears. More and more tears fell down his cheeks. Axel turned to the left just before he reached the font door, walking you up the stairs. Roxas clenched his fists and stood up. The pain has started again. It shot up his chest and into his head. What the hell is this…pain…I…Axel was halfway up the stairs when Roxas managed to get to the bottom of the stairs where he fell to his knees on the first step. Axel didn't notice the blond and so therefore didn't stop. Roxas lifted his head and tried to look at the redhead and he walked away from him. The teen raised his hand and tried on reach out to the older boy but only to be ignored. Axel was getting further and further away. He tried to speak but his throat was burning. So quiet Roxas could barely hear it himself.

"A-Ax…please…don't leave me-" He broke off, collapsing on the stairs. He feel onto the first two steps with his arm still outstretched onto the next step. A tear fell from his face as the blond stopped breathing. He hates me…I can feel him slipping away…


	13. I Kissed You?

Roxas was awake and alone. He sat with his head buried in his crossed arms on the small wooden table in the front room. On the table in front of him was his phone. It hadn't moved or rang or done anything. But Roxas continued to watch it. The blonde's eyes got droopy and eventually fell. He slept for twenty minutes before being woken up by a loud knock on the door. With wide eyes he stood up and answered it, hoping for it to be Axel. He was disappointed.

"Roxas we need to talk." Riku allowed himself in. He sat on the couch and rested his feet on the table in front of the couch.

"Um…come in a I guess." Roxas said this sarcastically and sat next to Riku after closing the door behind the silver haired teen.

"It's Sora. He won't talk to me or tell me what happened that night. He just cried and cries and has locked himself in our room. I thought you were doig me a favor, Roxas."

"He hasn't said anything?" Roxas stood up and walked over to the door in a hurry.

"No but wait…where are you going?" Riku turned around in the chair and watched Roxas as he opened the door.

"I'm going to find out what we did." Roxas walked out and closed the door behind him, leaving Riku in the house alone. The older teen sighed and shrugged.

"Guess I better make myself comfy." Roxas ran down the street, rain poured down on him. He didn't have a coat on, just a white checkered jacket with short sleeves and a black body warmer with a zip. He bottoms were slightly too long for him, and the ends of the lengths had gotten wet already. He ran as a decent speed around another corner where he almost slipped on the wet sidewalk, recovering, he continued to run towards Sora's house.

Sora knows something and he feels guilty because of something I must have done… I have to find out what it was!

When the blonde reached the small apartment that Sora was in, he pressed the buzzer and waited in the rain. A small and quiet voice came on the other end. Roxas had to strain to hear it.

"Who is it?"

"Sora? Let me in, we need to talk."

"Roxas? Um…" There was a pause and Roxas sneezed. When Sora agreed to letting Roxas in, he heard a buzzing sound and opened the door. The teen ran up two flights of stairs before reaching Sora's door. He opened it without knocking and ran in, looking around for the brunette.

"Sora?" Roxas ran into the living room of the apartment and saw Sora sat on the couch, a new tissue clenched in his hand. Roxas glided over and leaned in closer to Sora's face. Sora winced as if he expected to get hit but instead, he got embraced. Roxas knelt down in front of him and wrapped his arms around the brunette, letting Sora cry all over him.

Roxas looked at the clock. He had been round Sora's house for around twenty minutes and Sora was finally able to talk without bursting into tears.

"Sora…I don't want you to feel guilty for something I did…I'm not even sure what I did do but…you can tell me right? Axel said something about you…" Roxas frowned slightly as Sora opened his mouth.

"Um, Axel spoke to you? What did he say? Was he mad?" This all came out so fast Roxas could barely understand it. He raised his head and looked away from Sora as he spoke in a hushed tone.

"Um…he was a little mad, but who wouldn't be, right? I mean…if he walked in on us kissing…-" Sora's eyes went wide.

He knows about it?

"Kissing?"

"Yeah, we kissed right? Axel must have thought I did it on purpose…Riku said I was spiked. Which begs the question…" Roxas turned his head to face the brunette. His eyes were serious and sad. Sora trembled at the thought of telling his friend his true feelings for him.

"Why were we kissing, Sora?" He said this so coldly, it made a shiver run up Sora's spine. He stirred a little and backed away a bit.

"Um…" Searching for an answer, a lie? It had to be.

"You were spiked…like you said. You were trying to tell me something about Riku and then you um…" He broke off and bit his lip. Roxas raised an eyebrow and blinked.

"What did I do?"

"You kissed me, Roxas."

"What?"

"You must have thought I was Axel because you called me it several times and pinned me up against the wall. It didn't hurt though. I haven't told anyone…why would I?" Sora rubbed his arm nervously, knowing none of this was true. Roxas went over what he had just heard in his head and blushed slightly.

"So I kissed you and Axel thought I meant it?" Sora shrugged and nodded.

"Yeah."

"I'm so sorry I kissed you, Sora. But you gotta understand, if I was spike-" Sora put a finger in the air to stop Roxas. He shook his head and tried to change the conversation.

"Um…but where is Axel now?"

"He left the house while I was uncons-" He stopped and looked at the brunette. "…I don't know where he went but I checked the room and he had packed his bags and taken most of his clothing with him. He must be round a friend's house but I'm just worried about him…" Roxas lowered his head and put his arms around himself, tears began to fall from his shut eyes. Sora gasped and reached over not get a tissue for the blond. Sora used one finger wrapped up in the tissue to wipe tears away from Roxas' eyes.

I caused this…

"He got so mad! I've never seen him like that before!" Roxas put his hands over his eyes and cried more. Sora's eyes filled with tears also.

All these tears…

"Roxas…please don't cry…I wouldn't be able to…-" Sora broke off again and wrapped his arms around the blonde.

It was another half an hour that had passed before Roxas waved goodbye to the brunette and left the apartment. His clothes were now cold because they had dried after getting wet from the rain. Roxas smiled sweetly but it was painfully obvious he was still sad. The streets seemed empty as he walked down them. Several people walked passed the boy as he moved his feet forward, one at a time with his head bowed and his hands in his pockets.

The only thing I can do now is wait until school and get on as normal until then. I'll have to go to work…go to school…without Axel stood there smiling with that goofy grin he always does.

Roxas smiled slightly as he imagined the tall redhead stood in front of him smiling with his arms outstretched. The blonde stopped walking and closed his eyes, trying to imagine harder…get a clearer picture. Without knowing it, Roxas raised both hands and lifted them in the air, as if he was hugging the air. A woman walked passed him and raised an eyebrow.

"Strange child." She whispered and carried on with her bags of shopping she carried. Roxas pulled his arms closer to his chest, as if hugging an invisible person in front of him that only he could see. But then reality kicked in, Roxas expected to hug someone but just managed to publicly embarrass himself. As if he fell into reality, Roxas opened his eyes and looked around shocked and humiliated. Blood rushed to his cheeks and he lowered his head and tried to continue walking without thinking anything more of Axel.

Gotta get home.

School bells rang and Roxas stood up out of his seat. It was the end of the school day. It was Monday, the day after Roxas found out HE had kissed Sora. At least he was TOLD that. Roxas sprang out of the room and ran as fast as he could down the corridor. They were still empty, the other kids hadn't gotten out of their rooms yet. He eventually got to the room he wanted, a big room with the door closed. It was on the other side of the school than Roxas' class and he was now out of breathe. He rested his hands on his knees and bent down to get his breath back. His bag slid off of his shoulder and onto the ground. He caught his breath, the door opened. Roxas stood to the side of the door so he wouldn't get trampled by a load of kids the year above him. This is where Roxas came when he and the redhead walked home together. This is Axel's classroom. About ten older kids rushed out of the class and shot passed Roxas as if he wasn't even there. A tall girl with bright blonde hair and two single strands spiked up and over her head came out with a pink haired man. She stopped and looked at Roxas as he waited for his Seme.

"Aw, isn't he just ADORABLE, Marly?! Look at his little face!" The girl bent down to Roxas' level and put her fingers on his chin, raising his head to look up at her. She smiled gleefully and stepped back letting the pink haired man bend down as well.

"He must be lost! We should take him home like a little lost puppy!" Marly grabbed Roxas' hand and pulled him towards the main door. Roxas pulled his wrist away and frowned.

"Let go of me." Both of the older teenagers stopped in their tracks and turned to face him.

"Oh, a little feisty are we? That's so cute!" The girl smiled evilly and bent down to his level again. Roxas looked at her then the boy as he spoke.

"Kinda turning me on, Larxy what do you think?" Roxas' eyes went wide. He stepped back into another taller person's chest. Two big hands rested on his shoulders and a loud voice came from above.

"Will you two leave him alone? Freaking weirdo's." Marly and Larxy both scoffed and stood up straight.

"What are you playing at? You would do him if you got half the chance you blonde whore!" Marly said this, he crossed his arms and a look of triumph hung on his face.

Blonde whore? Is that man talking to me?

Roxas frowned again and looked straight up to see a face he didn't recognize. The older boy stood behind him, protecting him wasn't who he thought it was. This new guy had a mullet and blue eyes. He was indeed blonde but a dirtier shade to Roxas'.

Do me? What the hell does that mean?!

"Nah, he's cute and all but I'm taken." The new blonde said this cheerfully while laughing to himself. Roxas breathed as sigh of relief as the blonde girl and the pink haired man walked off, both scoffing and growling. Roxas stepped forward and turned around to face the man.

"Um, thanks…who are you?"

"I'm-" The older blond was interrupted by a familiar voice called out a name to him. Roxas gasped, he knew that voice. Sure enough, a tall redhead walked out of the classroom with a small bag on his back. He took one look at Roxas and turned his head to the side, just to not look at him.

"Let's go Demyx." Roxas' eyes widened as Axel started to walk off out of the same door as those two older freaks did moments ago. Demyx chuckled and began to follow Axel.

I came here to speak to Axel and he's just walking away. I can't let him leave.

Roxas reached out and grabbed Demyx's sleeve. The older boy stopped and turned to look at the blond behind him.

"Demyx? That's your name?"

"Uh, yeah. The one and only, why?"

"Are you one of Axel's friends?"

"Uh huh why? You know him?"

"Yeah! He's my…-um." Roxas let go of Demyx's sleeve and dropped his hand. Demyx smiled and bent down to Roxas' level.

"You're Roxas, right?"

"Uh, yeah. How do you know?"

"Axel's told me all about you!" Demyx smiled happily and patted Roxas on the head.

"He's staying round my house if you're looking for him."Roxas smiled. He now knew where Axel was and that he wasn't homeless or on his own.

"Really? I'm so glad to hear that! Where do you live? Maybe I can come talk to him soon? Can I get your-" He was cut off my Demyx pushing his fingers to Roxas' lips.

"I'll give you my phone umber. You give me yours and ill call you tonight. He doesn't want me talking to you so it'll have to be secret. I'll tell you where I live and you can come get him." Roxas smiled as Demyx lowered his fingers. The boy pulled out his phone from his pocket and began to type in numbers as Demyx called them out. Just as he had finished, Axel came back in through the door and leant up against the frame with a bored expression, taking no notice of Roxas.

"Demyx, will you hurry it up?"

"Yeah, yeah coming." Demyx winked at Roxas and ran over to Axel. They both walked off, leaving Roxas once again…alone in the corridor.

He'll ring tonight…then I can get Axel back!


	14. Dad Pays A Visit And Charges Ten Bucks

I Don't Want Another Pretty Face,

I Don't Want Just Anyone To Hold,

I Don't Want My Love To Go To Waste,

I Want You And Your Beautiful So-

"Hello?" Roxas picked up his phone, put his hand over his other ear as Demyx whispered on the other side of the connection. The young blonde teen was sat on the couch in Axel's living room. Of course, Axel wasn't there. There was silence for a moment and then finally an answer.

"Roxas? He's here."

"Good. Where do you live? I'll come over."

"Okay, it's the big house with the red roof by the new construction site. Near the docks. You know where they are?"

"Um, yeah I do."

"The number on the front door is 9."

"Okay. See you in a minute."

"Ciao!" Demyx hung up and Roxas punched in another number into his phone before putting it down.

Sora picked up his own phone in his room. He lay on his bed and put the phone to his ear, answering.

"Roxas? It's kinda late." Sora looked at his clock. 9:30 pm.

"Sora, I need a favor."

"Um, okay. What is it?"

"I need you to come with me somewhere."

"Where is it?"

"It's…a friend's house."

"Who is it? Do I know him?"

"No, his name is Demyx. He's Axel's friend. Axel's staying there. I finally know where Axel is, great huh?" Roxas smiled while waiting for an answer. The brunette stirred and nodded while speaking.

"Um, yeah it is. Okay, I'll come by your house okay?"

"Cool, thanks Sora!" Roxas hung up before Sora had a chance to say anything else. The teen just sighed and put his phone back on the small by his bed.

"Roxas…"

Roxas got his favorite hooded jacket on and waited by the door where he heard a knock soon enough. He opened it and put his hand on Sora's chest, as a gesture to not come in; he stepped out of the house straight away. And into the dark streets, with Sora.

"Thanks again, Sora. This won't take long."

"Why am I coming again?"

"For support, I haven't spoken to Axel in a while. He still might be angry." Sora saw the expression on Roxas' face and nodded slowly and sadly. The two boys walked together side by side down the road. They reached the docks after a few minutes of Roxas walking fast and pulling Sora along to hurry him up.

"So where is it?"

"Big house with red roof… by the docks…" Roxas looked around and saw a street he hadn't before. After some consideration, he grabbed Sora's hand and pulled him into the narrow streets. It was dark and hardly lit, getting even darker as they walked further down the street. Roxas had to squint to make out the numbers on the doors.

7, 8, 9 Bingo!

"Here is it, this is Demyx's house."

"It's big."

"Uh huh." Roxas nodded and looked around. Demyx' house was indeed big; however the front yard was small and was blocked from view from passers-by as two high bushes grew either side of the small gate. If someone were on hide behind one of the bushes, the person at the front door would not be able to see them at all. They were taller than the average height a man.

"Kind of secluded though, huh?" Sora nodded and looked at the front door. "Are we going to go to the door then? Or just stand out here like lemons all night. It's freezing cold out here." Sora shuddered and gave a gesture for Roxas to go to the door. Roxas took a step forward, then back again.

"What are you doing?"

"What if he is still mad at me?" Roxas shook his head and clenched one of his fists. "Or if we have the wrong house?"

"Roxas, that Demyx guy said he had a big house. I see a big house. Red roof!" He pointed to the red roof and then glared at Roxas. "And it's near the docks construction site!" Sora turned Roxas' head to face an area bordered off with a tall fence and signs saying "No trespassing beyond this point" and so on. Roxas just sighed and bit his bottom lip.

"Couldn't you just…knock on the door first?"

"What?"

"Sora, please!" Roxas stared at Sora with big puppy-dog eyes. Sora sighed and gave in, walking towards the door, muttering to himself on the way.

Hey, it's your own damn fault he asked you to come here. Blame yourself, Sora.

Roxas hid behind the bush as Sora knocked on the door. The blond breathed out and watched as his breath became visible in the air before him. Sora waited at the door for someone to answer it. The brunette pulled his hood over his head and low over his eyes. Surprisingly, he looked a lot like Roxas.

"So cold…" Roxas sighed and watched the mist in front of him again. He heard footsteps behind him and figured that they were far away, possible even on the other side of the road. Then they got closer, like the person had glided over in a matter of seconds. Roxas' eyes widened as he turned around and saw who it was. They had stopped; there was a stench of beer in the air surrounding Roxas and this taller, bigger person. Roxas took a step back and stumbled.

"D-…Dad" It was indeed Roxas' Father. The man leaned in and raised his arms. Roxas gasped and turned his head to the side.

"Sor-" He broke off, a hand had been placed over his mouth and the other around his waist, so tight he couldn't breathe. He was pulled into an alley-way beside Demyx's house.

The door opened and Sora looked around.

"What was that?"

"Um, Roxas?" Demyx answered the door, looking down at the hooded teen with blue eyes.

"Um, are you Demyx?"

"Hey Roxas, come on in buddy!" Demyx grinned happily as he grabbed Sora's hand and pulled him into the house.

"Wait I'm not-" The door slammed shut, Sora was now in the house.

Dad squeezed Roxas' body tighter and let go, letting the shocked Roxas fall to the floor. Before Roxas could even breathe, Dad bent down and grabbed his shirt, pulling him up again and slamming his back into the wall of the alley. Roxas could feel the wall as he collided with it; he also heard a crack in his chest. He slid down the wall and landed on the floor. He groaned in pain and clenched his fist on the floor. He stayed groaning in pain as the man spoke in a scary, almost deathly tone.

"Why did you run away, Roxas?" He bent down and picked the boy up by the shirt. "Why did you make me worry?"Roxas stirred, he knew his father could never worry about him.

"D- Da-" Roxas attempted to struggle free but only to be punched in the stomach, leaving him breathless and winded. Before the blond could even breathe inwards, his mouth was filled with his father's tongue, coating his own tongue in a thick, disgusting slimy taste. Roxas opened his eyes widely and put his hands on his dad's chest, trying to push away. The need for air was desperate. When he was let free, Roxas was dropped onto the floor. He turned onto his side and tried to crawl away from his father but was grabbed by the back of the head and forced into a kneeling position. Dad held Roxas' head in the air while he undid his pants. Tears formed in Roxas' eyes as he gasped for air and for the pain to go away.

"Please…no." He wasn't heard, or he was ignored, it wouldn't matter much. Roxas' head was forced into his dad's groin, his shaft flying through to the back of Roxas' throat. He chocked and pushed away, leaning to the side to choke.

"I was ready for you, Roxas…and you weren't there to satisfy me. I know you like it…I know you want it!" Roxas' dad gripped the back of Roxas' head and forced him into his groin again.

In Demyx's house, Sora was pulled into the living room where a blue haired man sat reading a book on the couch. The new man turned around slowly and looked at Sora. Demyx patted Sora on the back nicely and pointed to the seat next to the blue haired man.

"Hey Zexy, I found Roxas! He's come to get Axel, is he still upstairs?"

"Yeah…but one problem…that's not Roxas." Zexy said this in monotone and uninterestedly. Sora's eye widened and he sweat dropped.

"Oh yeah, I forgot, I'm not Roxas." He pulled down his hood to reveal his brown spikes.

"I'm his best friend, Sora." Demyx rose and eyebrow and looked at his blue haired friend.

"So why are you here?" Zexy said this while returning to his book as if he asked but didn't want an answer.

"Um…I don't actually know myself." He giggled nervously and scratched the back of his head awkwardly. Demyx raised his other eyebrow.

"…Right…"

Roxas pushed himself away from his dad, to get some air. He fell to the floor and couldn't hold himself up. Dad saw this as an opportunity and got on his knees, lying over Roxas who was on his back. The man then put his huge, hairy hand on Roxas' chest, resting all of his body weight on the teen's chest. Roxas heard another crack in the same place in his chest, he groaned in pain. He knew what was coming. Dad raised his large fist and brought it down on the boy, hard. Roxas was left with a long trail of blood leading from his nose. The trail led down the side of his face and onto the floor, dripping violently. Tears fell down either side of his face as the fist was raised again.

"So he's outside still?" Demyx put his hands on his hips and grinned.

"Uh yeah. I'll go get him and bring him in here okay?" Sora nodded and began to walk out of the house.

Roxas was bleeding really badly, his body was now in the air, being held up by his dad. He was holding the blonde teen up by the neck. Roxas gritted his teeth and tried to pry his dads' hands from his neck but was getting short of air and so gave up. His dad slammed his back against the wall behind them but didn't let go. He brought his son back and slammed him again, blood from the cuts on Roxas' back spurting onto his own face and chest. Roxas staring bleeding from the mouth, coughing up blood as dad brought his back to the wall for a third time. Then he stopped and pushed Roxas against the wall as hard as he could. The teen heard another crack and then a shatter. A bone or maybe even two had shattered in his body. His eyes widened in pain and he opened his mouth to scream, only to be blocked by his dad's tongue again. This time, almost instantly, dad grabbed Roxas' jeans and pulled the zipper down at a swift pace. Roxas shut his eyes tightly and clenched his fists. His arms were brought above his head and held there, he was trapped, couldn't move. Dad smiled evilly into the kiss and brought his large shaft to attention, using his free hand to grab Roxas' thigh and hold it so Roxas could no longer reach the ground.

"Welcome back." He entered…memories flooded into Roxas' head.

It's just like before…Axel help me…I can't do this by myself…he's gonna kill me.

Roxas screamed as dad bit the boy's bottom lip and thrust his hips towards him, getting faster and faster. Then Roxas heard small footsteps, over his dad's grunting and moaning. Roxas turned his head to the side and gasped, his dad completely ignoring him and continuing to thrust his hips in and out.

"S-Sora! He-help m-me, ah!" He groaned in pain again, Sora stood in the middle of the alley way, his face in complete shock. Sora took a step backwards and opened his mouth as if he was going to speak, he wasn't, just opened his mouth in shock. The brunette put his hands over his mouth and took another step back. Dad noticed this time and turned to face Sora.

"Get out of here you scrawny little brat! Go home!" Roxas' dad stood two steps away from Roxas' letting him fall to the floor, landing on his front. Sora gasped and took another step back as dad began to run forward. The brunette teen started to run also, he ran away, leaving Roxas alone with this animal. Roxas eyes widened, however little of Sora he saw, he could see that his best friend had deserted him in the time he needed him most.

"Sora!" Roxas shouted his name and stood up, he pulled his jeans up and zipped them up, tried to run forward but only to stumble and be pulled by the hood. Dad caught him. He screamed Sora's name again but only to be answered with another punch, this to the jaw. Roxas put his hand on his jaw and fell to his knees. His dad rested on top of him, putting all of his weight on the boy's chest as Roxas has fallen onto his back. Dad straddled the boy and put both hands around the blonde's neck. He grunted and started to push down, choking Roxas.

"When you fall unconscious I'll take you home and we can do this every day. Just like old times. You'd like that, huh?" He said this sadistically, like a maniac.

"N-no…" Roxas could barely breathe let alone talk.

"Who's going stop me? That scrawny little friend of yours?" He laughed and pressed tighter, Roxas could feel his life slipping away.

I'm not going to fall unconscious…I'm going to die…

"P-please…l-let me g-go…"

"Don't you dare think you have the right to talk at the moment…open your mouth one more time and ill make sure you can't talk again…after all talking is only the second best thing YOU can do with your mouth, Roxas." Dad grinned evilly. Roxas choked and reached upwards, he could see a faint light in the distant darkness…everything engulfed in the dark…except this one light. It seemed so happy and pure. He reached upwards and touched it. Then it disappeared and he dropped his arm. He was interrupted by a voice, not so far away, but distant…it was familiar. Roxas opened his shut eyes slightly and saw his dad still above him. But he wasn't looking at Roxas; he was looking beyond his son, in front of the two of them on the floor. The voice spoke again. This time it was clearer, Roxas could hear it.

"Get off of him…" The voice was growled and angry. Roxas couldn't see but he knew the instant he heard it. It was his Seme.

Axel…

"What did you say?!" Dad's voice sounded slightly scared, something Roxas had never heard in his father's voice before. Roxas tried to keep his eyes open, the grip on his neck got tighter. Axel sighed and set his feet firmly on the ground, and lifted his head to glare at the man strangling Roxas.

"Get off of him now…" Axel put his hands on his hips and continued to glare at the man.

"You're making my eyes bleed you fat bastard." Axel said this slowly as if stating the obvious, spacing each of the words with a small pause afterwards. Roxas gasped, he could feel sweat running down his dad's arms. Suddenly, Sora appeared from behind Axel and grabbed Axel shirt tightly, remembering what he saw moments ago. He stood half behind Axel with his hand over his mouth worriedly.

Does Axel even know who he is talking to? Dad could hurt Axel too…I won't let that happen…

Roxas grunted as he gripped his dad's arms and tried to push them away, he needed air now and heard footsteps getting closer. He groaned, his eyes flashed.

"One last chance…" Axel continued walking towards Dad and Roxas. Roxas' father loosened his grip and let go, standing up and raising his fists.

He's gonna fight Dad…he's crazy.

Roxas was left on the floor, still couldn't breath although nothing was stopping him. The blonde was just shocked that Axel had come. After days of being ignored Roxas was finally able to see him again. But still he lay motionless on the floor, as if dead.

Dad stepped forward once more and threw a punch at the redhead who was able to dodge just in time. Axel tried to push the man backwards, further into the alley to get away from the teen on the floor. Sora departed from Axel and ran to help his blonde friend. Roxas was pulled up into a sitting position by Sora, his body limp and not moving. The brunette managed to pull the blond to that he was led against the wall with Sora knelt beside him, embracing him tightly. Sora didn't know about the cracks in Roxas' bones.

"It's gonna be alright Roxas. Axel's here. So am I, we'll help you!" Sora squeezed tighter, emitting a shooting pain up Roxas' chest. He yelped quietly and shut his already closed eyes even tighter.

Axel lunged forward and managed to hit Roxas' Dad on the chest, narrowly missing the man's chin. He was aiming for the face but the man had dodged.

"You twat!" Dad was winded slightly and stumbled back but only to swing back with his leg, catching Axel's shin. Axel groaned in pain as the older man stood tall and raised a fist. Sora gasped and held Roxas with a tighter grip. The blonde's eyes still shut tightly.

Axel took three steps backwards as to take in deep breaths. Roxas' father grinned evilly and stepped forward.

This guy is tough…I can handle it.

Axel reached behind him without disturbing the eye contact he and the man had. Their eyes fixed on each other, a silence in the air. There was a large wooden crate and a small metal bar on top of it that Axel rested his hand on, gripping bar. He growled and swung forward, just missing the man's face. There was another pause as Dad stepped back and frowned.

"I see, big man with a weapon. Can't fight like a man, huh? What a waste of energy." The man stood normally, as if letting his guard down. He grinned and scoffed with his sweaty, greasy face fixed on the redhead before him, as if he was mocking the boy with tattoos under his eyes.

"Fight like a man? That's rich considering what I was told you do! I've only heard stories about you and your habits but that's nothing compared to the real thing. You're just a disgusting old grouch who lost his wife so needs other ways to satisfy himself! How could you or anyone do that to your own son?!" Roxas stirred at the mention of his mother. He clenched his fist slightly and then loosened it, loosing all strength. Sora didn't notice this and kept his sapphire eyes fixed on the animal-of-a-man stood before Axel. Roxas' dad frowned while grinning and stepped towards Sora and Roxas, bending down. He used one of his huge hands to grab Roxas' top and pull him away from Sora. Sora gasped and stood up, being ignored. Roxas was pulled into the air by his shirt, his feet just barely off of the ground. The blonde's eyes still closed, his head bowed forward, not moving. Axel's eyes widened and he stepped forward, gripping the bar in his hands tighter so his finger went white. The man holding Roxas saw how tense the brunette was and pulled Roxas towards him, so their faces were nearly touching. With an evil grin, Roxas' father pulled out his tongue and let it slid down Roxas' neck, then back up to his lips. Roxas just let him do it, any struggling would result in more pain, more broken bones. Axel frowned heavily and gritted his teeth as the large, drunk man pushed his tongue into Roxas' mouth, nearly choking him. Roxas spluttered and frowned slightly, but that was all he had the strength to do. The blood from his nose dripped into his own mouth and covered his and his dad's tongues. After a few more moments, the man pulled his tongue from Roxas' mouth and continued to hold him in the air, then turned his attention to Axel.

"Like it? I charge ten bucks." A smile hung from his face, as if he was proud of what he had just done. Was this some sort of joke to him?

He's joking at a time like this…

"Normal people don't do that…that's wrong." Axel arrowed his eyes and raised the bar slightly but not to pose a threat to the man, to get a better grip as he had lost the feeling in his fingers, they were numb. Dad stared at the blond in his grasp, then at the redhead.

"I got a weapon too…I can fight dirty."

"You've done enough of that! Put him down and leave him alone!" Axel yelled this, his throat becoming dry, his heart getting tighter and tighter with every word he spoke.

"Enough of what…? This?!" Roxas was lifted higher into the air. Then his back was smashed against the wall behind him again. He groaned in pain as more blood tricked down his back, making new stains in his already blood red shirt. Four drops landed on the floor below him, Axel saw this and glared at Dad.

"Put…him…down…"

"Do you think he can take another one without passing out? He's done well so far…wouldn't you agree?" This was said sadistically, almost as if dad took pleasure in watching his 15 year old son bleed half to death. The same evil smile stayed on his face as he pulled Roxas away from the wall and looked at Axel, as if telling him he would do it again.

"Drop that pole and I'll let him go…or do you want to see if little Roxas here and take another hit?"

"That's your son…"

"I'll take that as a 'No' then." Dad pulled Roxas back further. Roxas braced himself for another hit but was surprised when he didn't get it.

"Wait!" Axel bowed his head and dropped the bar. It clashed with the floor and sent a loud clanging sound all through the alley. Dad smiled…he had won…

"Can you put him down now?" Axel surrendered and raised his head to see the menacing grin on the fully-grown man's face.

"He's coming home with me whether you and your rat friend like it or not." Dad turned his attention to Sora and smirked. Sora frowned and stepped back. Axel shook his head slowly.

"No he isn't!" Axel clenched his fists, his knuckles going white.

"And who's gonna stop me? You have no weapon and I have the one thing that's stopping you from making a move. How do you think you can stop me?" Axel looked to the side of the man and stood back, smiling. He folded his arms and sighed.

"Don't have to."

"Wha-" Dad was cut off, he fell to his knees and then to the ground, letting go of Roxas who landed on his feet but couldn't use them to support his body weight. Roxas fell backwards, into a pair of long arms and a warm chest. Dad was knocked unconscious, the culprit? Demyx stood behind the man on the floor with another small pole in his hands, a wide grin on his face. He looked around for anyone to be paying attention to him but then noticed that Axel was holding Roxas and Sora was leaning over him with tear in his eyes. Roxas was still, not a glimmer of light in his eyes. He opened then slowly and only half open, where he looked at Axel and tried to force a smile but tears only formed. He used the last of his strength to raise his hand and touch Axel's face, sending tears to the redhead's eyes. A single drop of salty water landed on Roxas' cheek, it was a tear that belonged to Axel. Roxas managed to smile and open his mouth. He spoke with a croaky, beaten and weak voice, barely loud enough to hear.

"Axel…T-thank y-yo-" His arm dropped, his face turned to the side. Sora gasped and put a hand on his friend's face, using his thumb to wipe away Axel's tear. Demyx pulled out a cell phone and put it to his ear. Axel just shut his eyes and listened to Roxas' faint, slow heartbeat…

"I'm so sorry…"


	15. Where'd You Go?

"Come here, Roxas…" That same voice echoed in the distance. The very thought of the owner sent shivers up Roxas' spine.

"W-why?"

"What do you think? It's play time." A shadowy figure stood in front of the boy. The blond was stood alone in an all black area. There was nobody around apart from these two. Darkness surrounded them, and silence was all that answered.

"But it always hurts…"

"That because you don't relax. Come here and I'll show you the nice way." a hand was held out and a foot stepped forward. The voice sounded desperate and almost pushing Roxas into something.

"No…I don't want to." Tears rimmed the boy's eyes as he tried to step backwards, away from the shadow but couldn't move his feet.

"Are you saying you won't do as you told…?" The voice got serious and almost angry. Roxas breathed inwards and nodded slowly and cautiously.

"I-I don't want to…" Roxas started to shake, his whole body trembling after saying these words. The shadow man took three steps forward, towards Roxas and gritted his black, shadowy teeth. His eyes were red with no pupils and smoke seemed to be emitting from the body.

"It's your fault your mom died! She hated you and you killed her! You little brat! This is your punishment, you HAVE to do what I say!" The body raised a fist and brought it down on the blond. Roxas shivered as he ran over what he had said.

I didn't kill mom…she died because you didn't help her…I hate that man…I used to see him as a master but now…he's a monster…

Even though blood dripped form the teen's face, Roxas raised his lowered head, staring at the shadow in the piercing red eyes.

"I hate you…" His fists clenched, the boy took a step forward, toward the man and opened his mouth.

"I HATE YOU!" He stepped forward again and frowned heavily.

"I DON'T WANT TO DO THIS ANYMORE!" Roxas pulled his arms into his chest, wrapping them around him, embracing himself. The shadow gasped and stumbled back. He seemed to dissolve into the darkness that surrounded them. Roxas gritted his teeth and squeezed himself tighter. A single tear fell from his sapphire blue orbs and fell to the floor. A hand in a black glove rested on the distraught boy's shoulder. The blond gasped and turned his head, then smiled. Behind him stood a tall, familiar redhead. The darkness seemed to disappear and had been replaced with light…and love…

"His heart rate is rising…he's coming back." A strange, unfamiliar voice sounded inches away from Roxas' face as he slowly cracked an eye open, leaving the other closed. His vision blurred and took a moment to settle, getting into focus. The blue eyed boy looked around, opening the second eye. He was in a small area cornered off by a white curtain surrounding a tiny, think bed Roxas was lead on. The sheets and walls along with the floor and ceiling were all white. The place was so clean and silent. A single man stood at the end of the bed that Roxas' head was. He was dressed in a long white coat and had a syringe in his hand filled with green liquid. Roxas lifted an arm to rub his eyes and tried to sit up but felt pain shoot up into his chest, then one of the man's hands on his chest, pushing him back down gently.

"Glad you're awake, I'll get your friends. It seems the whole neighborhood came into the waiting room for you." He smiled warmly and moved the curtain to the side, stepping out of the small space.

"Is this a hospital…?" Roxas said this to himself, knowing he was the only one here. Roxas groaned in pain as he tried to sit up and failed, he put a had on his head and thought back to the dream he had just had.

It was a nightmare…I don't want to do this anymore…

He thought over the words he had said to the shadowy figure and a small smile hung from his lips.

"Dad." Suddenly, the curtain was pulled back and a blur of brown flew forward and landed don't top of Roxas. He groaned in pain and shut his eyes tightly.

"Uh…hey Sora." He opened his eyes and smiled. Sora was led with his arms wrapped around the blonde's neck. Sora had tears in his eye sand his face buried in Roxas' chest. Roxas rested a hand on the back of Sora's head and smiled as Sora spurted out some words that the blond couldn't understand.

"I'm so sorry!" He repeated himself and tightened his grip around Roxas' neck. Roxas groaned and gripped Sora's shirt. Sora gasped and let go, letting Roxas fall back to his hospital bed.

"Sorry!" The brunette blushed as Roxas lay on his bed, staring back at Sora. He then turned his head quickly and looked away on his friend couldn't see his blushing.

"Are you blushing, Sora?" Roxas raised an eyebrow and smirked.

"No! It's just hot in here!" Sora pouted while folding his arms. Roxas nodded and smiled warmly. Sora couldn't help but look at his lips as he did.

"So are you okay? What have the doctors said?" Sora put a hand on the bed and hoisted himself up to sit next to the blond.

"Um, I've just woken up I think. They didn't say anything, really." There was a short silence.

"So where is everyone?" Roxas asked. Sora smiled and got off of the bed, pulling back the curtain to reveal that a whole group of people were stood outside. Namine, Demyx, Zexion, Riku and Wakka were all stood in a line. Demyx held Zexion's hand and pulled him into the room, walking around the bed and standing next to Roxas. Riku stood next to Sora who sat back on the bed. Namine stood near the blonde's head and smiled warmly. Roxas blushed and smiled back, trying to hide his red cheeks.

"Aw, you are came. Thanks so much you guys!" The teen looked around at all the smiling faces looking back at him, but then lowered his head and stopped smiling.

"He's here." Demyx said this while ruffling Roxas hair and grinning.

"He is? Where? I'll go look for him!" Roxas swiveled round and attempted to get off of the bed but just fell to his knees. Sora gasped and got off of the bed to help him up with the help of Riku. Namine stepped back and held her hand over her mouth, shocked.

"You can't do stuff like that, Roxas! Didn't the doctor tell you about what happened?" Riku, being the stronger then Sora, lifted Roxas back onto the bed and settled him down.

"N-no…what did happen?" Roxas stirred as his chest hurt really badly, he then looked at himself an noticed that nearly all of his torso was covered in bandages. White material was wrapped around his chest, the tops of his arms and his neck. He was wearing a white shirt that was open, revealing the bandages and a pair of white shorts.

"Jeez, does everything have to be white?" Roxas looked up and smiled, trying to hide the pain he felt in his chest.

"You broke two ribs and fractured an arm. They're gonna put it in a cast later after the operation." Sora lay a hand on Roxas' chest and a concerned look spread across his brow.

"Operation? Was it really THAT serious?"

"I'm afraid so. But I'm sure you'll get better!" Namine smiled and Roxas stirred.

"Yeah, you got brought here in a pretty bad state." Demyx put his hands on his hips and looked at the blue haired silent man next to him. Zexion looked back, uninterestingly and looked at Roxas.

"We haven't met…I'm Zexion." Zexion didn't smile or show any sign of being interested in anything the others talk about. Roxas smiled at him and looked at Riku.

"Made your move yet?" Roxas was in the mood for trouble, he said this as Sora was stood right next to him. Riku gasped, frowned and blushed.

"Shut up!"

"Made his move on what?" Sora blinked, confused.

"Oh, nothing. He'll tell you later." Roxas smiled triumphantly and folded his arms.

"Um, OK." Sora smiled even though he didn't have a clue what was going on. Demyx smirked and Zexion rolled his eyes.

"Ooh…kissie kissie!" The blond with the mullet grinned cheekily and made a heart shape with his hands. Namine put her hand over her mouth and smirked quietly. Sora raised an eyebrow and Riku blushed even more.

"Shut up!"

Roxas smiled and seemed to ignore Demyx as he spoke to him.

"So how are you feeling?" Roxas just turned his head to the side as if to watch the curtain, waiting for it to open and for a familiar redhead to jump out. But nothing happened. He was woken from his thoughts by Demyx ruffling the blonde's hair and shaking him slightly.

"Hey Little Guy, can you hear me?" Demyx laughed and ruffled the boy's hair one more time. Roxas seemed shocked and looked down, blushing.

"Um…yeah, sorry."

"Are you OK, Roxas? You seem…distant…" Namine seemed to trail of and put a hand on Roxas chest, making the blond blush violently. The pale girl smiled sweetly and stared at Roxas' face as he tried to look away.

"Um…y-yeah, I am…don't w-worry 'bout it!"

"You should be more careful when walking down stairs." Namine removed her hand and giggled. Roxas raised and eyebrow and looked at Sora.

Walking down stairs? What is she talking about?

"Um, yeah Roxas. Namine's right!" Sora winked and gave a gesture to say 'Just play along, I'll explain later.' Roxas sighed and nodded.

Suddenly, the curtain was pulled back, making Roxas jump and turn around to face it. After a second, he sighed and frowned slightly.

"Visiting time is up, kids. You all go home, Roxas needs his sleep." The same doctor said this in a stern voice, sending shivers up all of the kids' spines. Roxas shook his head slightly and clenched his fists.

Alone…

"I'll give you a moment to say your good bye's then you better be off." He pulled the curtain to hide himself again. Demyx smiled and pulled Zexion by the hand, out of the area. Riku winked and took a tight hold of Sora's hand. Sora almost winced. He leaned into Roxas and wrapped his left arm around the blonde's neck, pulling him into a tight hug. Roxas breathed outwards slowly and put one arm around Roxas. When he let go, Riku pulled the brunette out of the room and waved goodbye to Roxas who just lay silent on his hospital bed. He looked around and noticed he still wasn't alone. He jumped slightly when he realized that Namine had not left. She stood there with a concerned smile on her face. Roxas seemed to stir as if uncomfortable as soon as she stepped closer.

"Um, Roxas…I uh…" The pale blonde seemed to have so much trouble speaking. She raised a hand and placed it on Roxas' shoulder, then closed her eyes and started to lean in towards him! Roxas' eyes went wide and he tried to move backwards slightly, but he was on a bed and Namine was stood above him. He couldn't move. Namine gently pressed her lips on Roxas' cheek and quickly stood back. She blushed and smiled.

"Get better soon, okay?" The blue eyed girl bowed and pulled the curtain to one side, leaving the room. Roxas blinked and realized he was blushing violently.

Um…a kiss…? But doesn't she know about me and…

Roxas frowned slightly and clenched his fists slightly. The teen bowed his head and sighed.

Axel didn't come today…is he still mad?

Once again the curtains were pulled to the side, the same doctor from the previous visits approached Roxas with a big needle in his hand. He smiled almost mockingly and gently grabbed Roxas' arm. Roxas raised and eyebrow and groaned slightly.

"W-what is that?"

"Oh this is just a small injection to take away some of the pain. When you wake up tomorrow, you may get that operation you need. It's a busy day." Roxas frowned slightly and looked away as the needle was pressed against his skin. With a sudden prick the needle pierced his skin and entered his arm. Roxas gritted his teeth.

It hurts so much because of what happened…I'm so…

Almost automatically, the blonde fell back into his bed. His vision blurred and the doctor smiled.

"Good night." He nodded and walked away, leaving Roxas alone on his bed…

…Why didn't you come…?


	16. And Now For A Short, Crappy Chapter

Roxas cracked open a blue eye and sat up, most of the pain had gone. It felt strange since his body still felt asleep and like he couldn't move much. The teen yawned and looked at his bandages. The tops of both arms, chest and back was still covered in bandages. His left arm, in a hard, dark blue cast. Roxas had a new bandage on his cheek, a deep scar remained there under it. He raised his arm and held it over the bandage.

"I look pretty much beaten up…" He frowned and let his arm drop to the bed where he fixed his eyes on the bed cover.

"It doesn't matter THAT much, they don't need to keep me here this long." the blonde watched the small clock on the wall opposite him. It was past midnight. He started to shiver slightly.

Cold…

Suddenly, there was a banging sound which made the boy jump slightly. The room was silent until this noise disturbed it. It sounded like something hitting the floor. Roxas raised and eyebrow. The curtain surrounding his bed was blowing as if a window was open right next to it, blowing a cool breeze in. Roxas sighed and swiveled around to get off of the bed. The shooting pain that SHOULD have been there wasn't present. Roxas stopped as if he expected to NOT be bale to move as he was in too much pain…but wasn't.

"How long did I sleep for?" He managed to get off of the bed and stumble until he stood confidently. The teen looked around and then pulled the curtain to one side. He scanned the other patients in the hospital room, each in their own small bed. They were all around Roxas' age, if not, older but only by a few years. Roxas saw that a large window was open, letting old air into the large, white room.

"I'll shut it." He stirred a little while his feet touched the floor. The hard floor was cold, becoming uncomfortable to his bare feet. He was wearing another pair of white shorts and a white shirt with all the buttons undone, showing his chest and whole torso along with the bandages that bound him. He winced a little as a small amount of pain shot up to his chest were he heard the crack…that night.

What was that noise?

He feet felt cold as he limped to the window, being the culprit of the cold air blowing in. He reached out and clasped his slender fingers around the handle, trying to find the strength to pull it closed. After moments of struggling, he managed to. The window closed and Roxas turned around where his eyes widened…

"W-what are y-you d-doing h-here…?"


	17. Bring Me Back To Life

Roxas took a step back, his eyes were wide. His whole body trembled violently as his breathing became erratic. Two arms stretched out towards Roxas. He clenched his fists and ran forward, into the person's chest, wrapping both arms around the waist. The force pushed both back and so they fell onto the floor, Roxas on top of a certain redhead…

Roxas buried his face into Axel's chest and gripped his shirt tightly, landing in between Axel's legs. Axel smiled and sat up on his elbows. Roxas was crying so much he could barely breathe or talk. Just stutters and parts of words managed to escape his lips. 

"Calm down, Roxas. You have to be quiet or we'll get caught." Axel put a hand on the back of Roxas' head and smoothed him gently. Roxas nuzzled Axel's chest and gripped his shirt tighter. 

"Happy to see me?"

"Of course I am, I hate this place."

"I know you do…Demyx told me you wanted to see me...sorry I didn't come…" Axel turned his head to the side. His eyes were red and puffy as if he had been crying before Roxas saw him. Roxas looked up into Seme's eyes and smiled. 

"I didn't know I could make you cry, Seme." Roxas said this as a joke but Axel gasped and looked at the young boy sat in between his legs. Axel sat up straight and bowed his head. He was silent. Roxas blinked and started to worry. 

Did I say something wrong? Why isn't he talking?

Roxas was woken from his thoughts by two, long arms wrapping around his body, pulling him into a warm chest he hadn't felt in a long time. 

"I waited so long for you to wake up…" Axel buried his face into Roxas' shoulder, as if trying to hide the fact that he was also crying. Roxas felt a hot stream of salty water slide down his neck. And down his back, underneath his shirt. Roxas shivered slightly and put both arms around the redhead's neck, tears streaming from his eyes too. 

"Axel…thank you so much…you saved my life twice…I promise to make it up to you OK?" Axel pulled away but stayed close to Roxas' face, leaning in. 

I waited for this for such…a…long…time…

Roxas closed his eyes as soon as Axel pressed his lips against his own. The sensation of being kissed by the one he wanted to be with forever and ever was all too welcome in Roxas' heart. The feeling of his loneliness and solitude being destroyed and his heart and soul being brought back to life make a smile appear on his face as Axel propped him up to sit in between Axel's legs as he sat up. Roxas leaned on the tattooed boy's chest and further into the kiss, not wanting to break, even for air. 

Don't ever end…please…

When Roxas through he would faint from lack of air, He pulled away and stared deeply into Axel's green orbs. While knowing the warmth and kindness Axel had in his heart, Roxas smiled warmly and closed his eyes, letting Axel push him onto his back. 

Axel crawled up to the boy's head and lowered himself to kiss the blond. Before their lips could touch, there was a noise in the background. A door opening. Roxas' eyes widened. 

The nurses had to come NOW, huh?

"Nurses. You have to hide!" Roxas sat up onto his elbows, the pain had returned in his chest. Axel stood up and backed away, desperately looking around for a hiding place. Roxas was still on the floor, he attempted to get up but couldn't. He fell back onto his back and groaned loudly, causing another young patient to stir in his sleep as if he hear Roxas. Axel bent down and scooped the injured boy up into his arms. Roxas winced as Axel ran into the area Roxas' bed was in and lay him on the small bed. He stepped back and pulled the curtain around the bed so they were isolated from the rest of the room, like Roxas had been for every day he had been in the hospital.

"She'll see you if she checks up on me." His voice was hushed and quiet. Axel looked around and decided to bend down, crawling across the floor. The younger blond panicked and fell back into his bed, closing his eyes and pretendin to be asleep as the curtains were pulled back. A hug nurse stood in the way and stared at the boy.

"Poor boy, he finally managed to get some sleep." She shook her head and sighted, exiting the room. Roxas heard these words event though his head was turned to the side, so she couldn't see his face. 

Finally managed to get some sleep…

Axel stood up and appeared beside Roxas. He had been crouched down on the opposite side of the bed, the nurse didn't see him. Immediately, the redhead bent down and kissed the blond on the cheek, receiving a small smile from the boy with tears in his eyes. 

"I love you…" Another kiss. Roxas wrapped both of his arms around the older boy's neck, including the one in the cast. Axel pressed down and rested his hands on the blonde's side and waist. 

I love you.

"I love you too…so much…Axel…" Roxas closed his eyes as another tear fell from his eyes and dropped onto the bed covers. 

The boy with tattoos under his eyes moved so he was now led on the bed, on top of Roxas. He broke the kiss and pulled away to look at the blonde in the face. He rested his hand on Roxas' face and wiped away a falling tear with his thumb then continued to make small, relaxing circles with the thumb. 

"You're…so beautiful…" One of the most sincere and thoughtful smiles appeared on the redhead's face. He closed his eyes and made their foreheads meet. Roxas smiled cutely and kissed Axel's nose. The two stayed with their foreheads together for a while. The feeling of holding Roxas back I his long, strong arms after everything he had been through made Axel want to stay there forever. 

Such a young boy…faced with the worst kind of life…

After a while, Roxas closed his eyes and let his head fall back into the pillow, slowly inviting Axel to come back with him. The redhead moved down again so their faces were barely apart. 

"Roxas…" Axel spoke in an abnormally quiet, kind voice. Roxas didn't open his eyes while speaking, and moved his head slightly. 

"Hmm?"

"…Nothing bad is ever going to happen…ever again…kay? You're going to be fine…that bastard isn't going to get to you again…Roxas…" Axel broke off. Roxas noticed the seriousness in his voice and slowly opened his eyes. A tear fell on his cheek, Axel's tear. It ran down Roxas' cheek and dropped off. 

Crying in front of him…pull yourself together you big wuss! Roxas needs me to be strong not blubbering all over him!

Axel mentally slapped himself and the tears seemed to stop, however brief they were. Axel closed his eyes and clenched his fists, turning his head to the side. Roxas curiously sat up and smiled lightly as he gently turned Axel's head to face him. 

"Axel…I love you…I miss you…can we please…not talk about the past…?…Last time we spoke…" Roxas let his arms drop and stopped the smiling.

I've done it now…I made him remember about the fight…and his dad.

Without thinking, Axel pushed himself forward, on top of Roxas. Their lips met and Roxas' eyes widened from shock. Tears still in his eyes, ready to fall. 

Thank You.

Roxas kissed him back and put his arms around the boy's neck.

The two of them kissed until Roxas fell asleep…

Axel slept on top of him…

The two of them, wrapped around each other until the sun rose and filled the room with warmth of its rays. Several yawns were heard as the other patients started to wake up. Axel cracked open one eye an raised his head. That was the first wink of sleep he had had since the incident with Roxas. That night he had slept with his head rested on Roxas' chest and his arms wrapped around the boy. 

Surprised Roxas didn't suffocate or get too hot…

Axel sat up and put a hand on Roxas' forehead. He was still asleep but burning up. Fever.

"You'll get better soon…I have to go…I'm sorry…" Axel stood and pulled the curtain to one side, gently. He looked around to make sure there were no nurses or doctors and gave the 'all-clear'. Then, he looked back at the sleeping Roxas and smiled. 

Such innocence…

The redhead quietly thought to himself. He couldn't go out the normal way because he would get caught. He would have to go out the way he came in. 

Window…

Roxas open his eyes slowly and sat up, alone again…

"W-what happened? W-why isn't Axel here…?" He looked around, confused, then looked down.

Another day in this bed…without him…


	18. Not My First Time, Axel

Four months later --Roxas sat on the couch of Axel's living room. He was alone but the TV was on. Roxas stared at the screen but didn't seem to take in any of the words the strange people on it were saying. He was thinking about something else…Upstairs, Axel had just gotten out of the shower and was dripping wet. He had a towel around his waist and his old clothes in his arms. The redhead dropped the clothes and went into his room to get some new ones. He heard footsteps coming up the stairs and so turned around to face the young blonde stood at the top now. Axel smiled and held out a hand. "You alright Roxas? You look a little pale." Roxas' face was emotionless. He just nodded and slowly walked into the bedroom. "I-I…" He stuttered then gave up. Axel sensed that something was wrong and so pulled the teen into a hug and fell back to a sitting position on the bed behind them. "What is it?""I, um…" Another time Roxas couldn't say it. He's waited long enough! Hurry up and spit it out!"I was thinking…""Yeah?""Would you mind if we…" Roxas sat up on his own and started to fiddle with his fingers. He couldn't look at Axel, not knowing what he was about to say. Embarrassment… What if he doesn't want to?"Roxas?"Course he will! Say it now!"If we…did…'it'?" Roxas blushed violently and clenched his fists, he was ready for Axel to reject the 's gonna say I'm not ready…"Roxas…"But am I REALLY ready…?Roxas raised his head and sapphire blue met emerald green as Axel's eyes became fixed onto the blonde's."If you're ready…"He wants to!"Then…we…can…-" Axel leaned in and pressed his lips against Roxas', leaving no room for Roxas to reply or for himself to finish his sentence. The blonde was surprised at how warm and soothing Axel's lips were. He was still slightly damp but it didn't matter. Roxas fell back to a lying position on the bed, Axel lay above him, their lips still joined. As they broke for air, Roxas spoke through parted lips and closed eyes. "Please, Axel…you've waited long enough.""You're doing this for me…?" Axel closed his eyes and shook his head slightly. "Yeah, but…I want to…as well…" Roxas opened his eyes slightly and rested a small hand on Axel's cheek, smiling sweetly. With a quiet sigh, Axel joined him in smiling and pulled the blonde into a long kiss, their tongues involved. The taller redhead slid his hand down Roxas' back and squeezed his ass, earning a quiet moan from the blonde. The blue eyed boy ran his hand through Axel's hair and smiled into the kiss. The taller boy's chest was so warm and inviting. I AM ready…Roxas guided his hand down from Axel's hair and down his chest, bare and damp. There was nothing stopping Roxas from seeing the naked Axel, just a simple towel wrapped around his waist, he however was fully clothed. The towel fell to the floor and Axel was now completely bare all over. Roxas felt his face heat up. Why? He didn't know. This wasn't the first time he had seen Axel naked, not by a long shot."You read my mind." Axel broke the kiss and started to nip Roxas' ear, his grin widening every time the smaller blonde underneath him whimpered. "Axel." Roxas turned his head to the side and blushed a little more as Axel tugged onto the blue eyed boy's shirt. The shirt was thrown to the side, away from the bed and the two boys. The taller of the two ran his fingers down the other's now bare chest until he reached the jeans. They were soon taken care of and now the blond was in the same situation as Axel, clothes wise. What do I do now? Do I make the first move or does Axel? I know Axel has had sex before…what happens now?Roxas looked around nervously then bit his bottom lip. "Axel?""Yeah, I know. I'm just thinking about how…" Axel sighed but a smile appeared on his face, not the normal cheeky type but a calm, affectionate smile that made Roxas feel calm himself."What?""Beautiful you are…" Axel guided his hand to the side of Roxas' face and leaned in which he broke slowly. "Ready?""Uh, yeah." Roxas nodded and placed his hands on the sheets, either side of his body. Axel wondered if he should 'prepare' the boy or not. He cocked an eyebrow then turned his attention to the blonde's face again. "Don't bother.""You sure?" Axel said this himself. Roxas just frowned and turned his head to the side, not facing Axel. "Well it's not like it's my first time…" His voice was saddened, angry even. Axel just shook his red head and rested a hand on the boys cheek. "Sorry. I should be happy." The frown turned to smile as two of the most beautiful ocean eyes met the most handsome green orbs above them. "Don't apologize." Axel said with a smile but also concerned look as he positioned himself between Roxas' legs. "Ready?" Looking up once more. "Yeah." Roxas nodded, bracing himself. Axel gently but firmly placed his hands on either side of Roxas' hips. The blonde gasped as he felt the other press against him, entering. This is it. The tall redhead pressed in further into the blonde's body, earning whimpers and yelps from the body underneath him. getting further and further into the warm place. Roxas gripped the sheets underneath him, either side and fisted handfuls of them. Axel pushed forward more until most of the member had entered. "A-Axel-"

Roxas' moan was music to the redhead's ears, provoking him to push further and further towards him. The blonde gripped the sheets tighter and shut his eyes tightly. A shiver ran up and down his spine a million times a seconds hen a hand was placed on his cheek, so gently he could hardly feel it. He opened one eye cautiously to see Axel smiling as if the two were just sat next to each other, talking. "Roxas, open your eyes. This'll feel nice. Just relax, you're shaking." Axel removed his hand and placed it back down to the blonde's side. The blue eyed boy noticed that he was in fact shaking. What the hell are you getting so worked up about? It's Axel! He loves you and you love him -- RELAX…Roxas mentally kicked himself then nodded, taking in a deep breath to try and relax. Axel reassured him with another one of those "Concentrate-on-my-face-while-I-screw-you grins." Roxas smiled _His Axel was back."Yeah, um, sorry.""No problem." The tattooed boy was now fully in the blonde. Roxas had calmed down but still worried about what to do. Axel pulled out but not fully and Roxas braced himself. The taller boy pushed in then didn't wait for an approval to repeat his actions. Pretty soon he was penetrating the blonde's body, repeating, earning himself moans and gasps from the blue eyed teen. Roxas moved his hand so it gripped Axel arm slightly. The pyro smirked then quickened his pace. "A-Axel!…nngh…" His grip tightened and the sight of the boy panting and shouting Axel's name made a tingling sensation run up and down Axel's member. After a little while and a whole lot of…noises, Axel pushed deeper inside the boy and commed. He didn't pull out yet, although his body felt exhausted. Roxas' eyes were glazed over and a thick blush had spread across his button nose and over both cheeks in a band. He looked up at the redhead as he lowered himself, toward the blond. Axel's lips brushed against Roxas' neck, then fell there, in a sensitive spot. The blue eyed boy closed his eyes and let his breathing slow down as small beads of sweat dripped down his and the other's body. Axel planted his lips firmly on the soft skin, then sucked gently. Once he was pleased with the love mark he had made he pulled away and out, slowly. "That mark means you're mine, Rox." The red head wiped his mouth then stood up straight. The blond stayed where he was but turned his head to face the taller boy."Axel…" Obviously out of breath, Roxas sat up and almost winced. "don't go away…" He reached out both hands towards the tall Axel and smiled lightly. Axel took the smaller hands in his own and kissed one while cupping them in his. With a loving smile, he shifted so he was sat back next to Roxas on the bed, the blond being in his arms. Eventually he fell back so they were led down. Roxas was led on Axel's chest and the two were sleeping soundly. The only sounds were birds chirping in the far distance and maybe an occasional car go by the house. But they were at peace, in the quiet together. The blond and the redhead both hoped in unison that this moment would never end…and that they would stay like that for as long as they both lived. Nothing can stop love…not even a distant relative soon to make his appearance after oh-so many years…_


	19. Special Day

Axel was sat on the window of his bedroom, alone. There was a calm mist in the air and the sun wasn't even up yet. Today is a special day…He sighed and took a look at his sleeping blond in the bed to his left. The boy hadn't moved an inch in all the time he had been awake, he was always a deep sleeper. The steady rise and fall of his young chest made Axel want to get in the bed with him again. But he refused and stood up, stretching. Last night was great… smiled to himself as he walked out of the room, wearing nothing but a simple robe…which was untied anyway. ((YES Axel likes to show what he's got))As he reached downstairs, he turned to the kitchen and to his best friend…the woke up to the sound of rustling and something falling over, followed by Axel swearing at it. The blond had shifted onto his stomach in his sleep to was obvious to what was going on in the room. His eyes were still blurry and so he rubbed them with both hands while sitting up. As soon as his vision had returned to normal, he jumped and gasped in shock. Axel in all his red-headed glory was stood stark naked, at the bottom of the bed, a tray in his hand and his robe slung over one arm. the look on his face made him look like he THOUGHT he was wearing clothes. Roxas blushed and pulled the covers over his eyes. "Dammit Axel, put some clothes on!" Muffled from underneath the blankets. Axel's mouth fell open and he grin."Nwah! I worked all week on this! Come on take a look!" Roxas sighed then pull the blankets down to see what Axel had on the tray. In all his ((Ahem)) kindness, Axel had attempted to make a breakfast. Complete with burnt eggs ((Yes, burnt eggs. Roxas is as baffled as you are)) burnt toast, a glass of orange juice which looked like the only not-burnt thing on the plate, and various other random pieces of food. The whole mess looked like it had already been eaten and thrown up again but Roxas smiled anyway."Hehe…um…Thanks, Axel, but I'm not real-""Happy Birthday! Now eat it or I'm gonna have to break into song!" Roxas blinked and looked down at the food. It was awkward enough with the disgusting black food…but now Axel was basically on his lap, watching his every move. Roxas had been excited about his birthday for a while, but no as much as any other kid. Roxas hadn't had a proper birthday since he was six. He couldn't remember any of the cake or food, only that mum was there, coughing and looking sick. Dad was there too, not as drunk as he normally would be, which was an improvement. But Roxas had gotten a present every year from Sora. Roxas would always turn up empty handed when Sora turned a year older but promised that when h got a job he would give Sora a present for every year Roxas had missed. Now he had that chance. "Thank you so much Axel, I kinda forgot myself…" A desperate attempt to change the subject and not be subjected to this torture? I guess it isn't his fault that Axel is obsessed with burning everything that doesn't move…and some things that do…Roxas took a sip of the orange juice and wiped his mouth. Axel sat back and watched as the blond struggled to swallow a piece of toast and the yolk of an egg. The he had to surrender."Um…this is great and all but I-"He was interrupted by a knock at the door. "I GOT IT!" Roxas rushed out of the bed, nearly spilling the orange juice everywhere. He dashed down the stairs, tripping on some shoes on the last one and falling face first into the door. The blond stood up with his hand over his nose and his eyes squinted."A-ah…" He sighed angrily and opened the door, not removing his hand. "Ahhhhhhhhhhhh!" A familiar brunette's screech. Roxas flew backwards and hit his head on the bottom stair. Sora landed on top of him with two big shopping bags spilling their contents everywhere. Sora had glomped Roxas and now was wrapping his arms around his best friend tightly, preventing the other to breath. Axel came down the stairs at an alarming speed, his robe on, this time. ((Fan-girls D:)) When he saw that Roxas had been tackle glomped and nearly killed by the brunette, he chuckled and stopping rushing. He walked straight passed the two on the floor and walked into the living room. "I see Sora remembered too. Do ya mind not killing him, please?" Axel perched himself on the edge of the arm of the couch, the grin still on his face. Roxas tried to speak but his voice was muffled by the other's spikes. He was also in pain from falling back and hitting his head and his nose still hurt. Sora squeezed tighter, then sat up and looked around at the contents all over the floor. His head moved so quickly he looked like a Meer cat, Sora sat up more so he was straddling Roxas underneath him, Roxas held his hand over his nose again and grunted."A-ah…Sora…""You can't see this!" Sora almost yelled this and forced his hands over Roxas' eyes, preventing him from seeing any of the stuff that had fallen out of the bags. "What the…- Sora get-""Nwah! Ya can't see! Axel can you take him somewhere else while I clean up these bags?" Axel nodded and happily ran over to the struggling blond while Sora got off of him. "It'll be worth it, Roxas! Just you wait!" Sora squealed ((Very Un-Sora like I know but…shut up)) and ran over to his bags to get the contents back in. What the hell is this all about…?"Axel get off!" Roxas had one hand over his eyes and the other across his chest, they belonged to the redhead stood behind him. "Nuh uh…Sora's gotta get your Pres- Ooops…" Axel gasped and bit his lip, smiling nervously. Roxas raised an …?


	20. Organization Is Back

Roxas was sat on the couch upright, not lying down like he normally would be. He sighed and held the tissue over his nose tighter; he had had a nose bleed. He could feel like he was alone in the room, however there were banging sounds upstairs as if Sora and Axel were dropping various things or tripping over stuff. They were running around, and from what Roxas could tell, they had a hell of a lot of stuff to carry. Even if they did come down, Roxas wouldn't be able to see them. He was wearing a blindfold, something he agreed to half-heartedly just to get Axel off of him. It worked and as soon as Axel carried him ((because it seems Axel had forgotten the Roxas can walk by himself)) to the couch, he left him on his own and ran upstairs to join Sora, who was already there waiting for him. So that's how the blond-haired boy got here, his nose bleeding from the Face + Door = Wedding accident earlier. The two other boys had been upstairs for about ten minutes and Roxas was getting nervous..."Nwah! Sora, that doesn't go like that! Give me your finger, I'll do it." Roxas raised and eyebrow and imagined what was going on up there. He could easily imagine Axel getting mad at Sora for dropping something or doing something clumsy. I'm surprised he's alright with being in the same room as Sora, I know they don't like each other…not after what happened at the club. Axel has clearly (and thankfully) forgiven me, and although he may not like Sora, he might have forgotten. I don't want to bring back those memories even if he hasn't…With a few more thuds and banging sounds, Axel came flying down the stairs with the brunette closely following behind. Roxas winced as he heard the crashing sound. Axel had tripped over the same shoe Roxas had before on the last step and flopped over, Sora closely following. Roxas smirked and held his free hand over his mouth as he could just imagine those two piled in a heap on the floor. Too bad he couldn't see it. "Argh! From now on, no shoes in the house!" Axel stood sharply and brushed himself off. Luckily, the large box he was holding was not broken in the fall. The box was decorated in what looked like gift wrap used for three year olds. It was bright red with teddy bears and birthday cakes dotted all over it. Sora had two smaller ones in his tall redhead leaned over Roxas and quickly took off the blindfold he was wearing. Roxas blinked a few times then smiled. Axel and Sora were both carrying their presents, this time (thankfully) they were both dressed. Axel shoved his big box present into Roxas' arms and took a step back, camera in hand, the same one he used to take the one of Roxas and Sora sleeping on the couch together a little while back. "Open it quick or it's gonna burst!" Axel grinned and gestured at Roxas to open it. Roxas blinked and shook the box- it was heavy. Sora joined Axel in grinning as Roxas ripped away at the kiddy gift wrap to see a cardboard box. Although confused, Roxas raised and eyebrow and smiled up at Axel, who had taken another step forward."You gotta open the box, Roxas." Axel seemed to be mocking the boy. Roxas pouted. The tape holding the box together seemed to be struggling to do its job. "Oh no! Open it quickly!" Sora pretended to be scared and ran behind the sofa to use it as a guard as if the box would explode. Axel jumped up and ran back with a huge grin across his face. Roxas just sat there with his eyebrows raised, thinking how he got into this mess with these freaks. "She's gonna blow!" Axel screamed and jumped back, the grin still spread across his face. Like he stated, the box exploded, bits of cardboard flying everywhere. Roxas blinked and looked around. Clothes were EVERYWHERE. All over the floor there were tops, pants, socks, vests jackets. Axel smiled modestly and stood up. "Houston, we have a problem. Presents are everywhere." The redhead stood up and began to pick up the different items of clothing. Roxas blinked and helped."Y-you can't be serious…" Roxas stared at him as he held out most of the clothes for Roxas to take."Yep! All this is for you." "Axel, you must have spent like hundreds of munny on all of this! I can't take all this!""Nah, you have to! It's to small for me to wear, Haha." Axel and Sora started to laugh. Roxas smiled and blushed a little. He spent all that munny on me…just for my birthday…Sora was quick to stand up and hand Roxas his two presents, practically throwing them to his friends. Sora stood close by as Roxas opened them. Underneath that weird, strange shell…Axel is such a good person…thank you…It was late. Roxas was at the door of the house waving goodbye to Sora, Riku, Demyx, Zexion, Namine and Kairi, all of whom had come for a small party Axel had up his sleeve earlier that day. Roxas was just glad they didn't hide behind the couch and all shout, 'SURPRISE!' at him when he came down the stairs. He hated being scared in that way. Axel was upstairs waiting for the blonde, to give him something. A small box with something important in it. Roxas looked around at the messy house and sighed. He would put off cleaning it until the morning, right now it was late and he was tired. It had been a long day, but Roxas enjoyed every moment of it. When Roxas reached the top of the stairs he saw that the lights were dim and Axel was half-laid down on the bed with a small wooden box in his hand. This wasn't wrapped up in gift wrap, just a plain box. Roxas raised an eyebrow. Axel patted the space on the bed next to him for Roxas to come and sit. The blond approached Axel and laid next to him, his head on Axel's chest. The redhead was now calmly stroking Roxas' hair with a warm smile on his face. "Thank you so much for today, Axel…I really appreciate it. Today has been the best birthday I've ever had!" Roxas wrapped an arm around Axel's middle and squeezed tightly in an embrace. Axel chuckled and spoke calmly."It's not over yet. I still have something else to give you." Roxas looked up at him and blinked."The party and the clothes weren't enough? Axel, I bet you've broken the bank!" Axel pushed a finger to Roxas' lips. The blond blinked again and sat up, allowing Axel to do the same. "No, this is something I thought would suit you well. I want you to put it on and never take it off." Axel held the box in front of Roxas' chest and took the thick lid off slowly. In the box was a silver necklace. The chain was thick, with a shuriken star shaped piece attached to it. The star gleamed in the dim light as Roxas took it from the box. His big blue eyes rested on it for a while, letting Axel fall back down in his place. "A-Axel…I love it.""Thought you would." The hyper Axel had calmed now, leaving the sensitive redhead with Roxas. "No, but seriously…""Let me help you with that." Axel sat up once again and took it from Roxas, swiveling the boy round and putting it around his neck. The metal was cold and Roxas tensed a little when it touched his neck. But it would warm up soon. When Axel was done Roxas turned around and wrapped his arms around Axel's neck before he had a chance to lie back down. He squeezed tightly and nuzzled Axel's chest."Thank you so much…this is the best day of my life…and I got to spend it with you…it's because of you I feel like this…thank you, Axel.""Heh, Just one thing…" Roxas blinked and pulled away from Axel to look up at him. "Yeah?""Why don't you have that many clothes? They all seem a bit too big for you too…" Roxas tilted his head to one side and stopped smiling, then looked away from a few seconds he spoke."Um…Because they're my brother's…""You have a brother?""Yeah, his name is Cloud. He went to join some…organization or cult. I'm pretty sure it wasn't the army…""Organization?" Axel's eyes widened slightly as if that was something he didn't want to hear. "Tell me about him and the organization."There was a pause. "Um…I don't really know a lot about it. I just know they all wear long black coats and stuff. It's like a uniform, I guess. Cloud went away because he couldn't stand being around dad anymore. So he left and said he would come back for me…that was two years ago…"Axel frowned slightly and stood up, off of the bed. Roxas watched him and blinked."Axel?""I need some air…I'll be back in a second."Roxas paused but then nodded; had he said something wrong?Axel walked out of the room and down the stairs. When he reached the bottom, he went through to the kitchen and pulled out his cell phone. After typing in numbers, he held it to his ear."Demyx?""Axel? I just got back from your place…what is it? Is something wrong?""Yeah…""Well what is it? Is Roxas okay?""No Demyx, he isn't…The Organization is back…"


	21. Nobodies Home

"I want to go back to Dad's house.""WHAT?!" Axel was taken aback by this all of a sudden. It was the morning after Roxas' birthday and Roxas stood halfway down the stairs, Axel right at the bottom. Roxas had stopped and started to talk when Axel was about to turn into the kitchen."I wanna go back to Dad's house.""Why? You don't mean to stay there, do you?""Wh- No. I mean to get some of my belongings…they're still there after all." Roxas turned his head to the side slightly, his eyes were half-lidded. Dad wasn't at his house, he was at the police station, probably being questioned at that moment. Axel had finally had enough of keeping Dad a secret and made Demyx ring the police as well as an ambulance on… that saw the pained expression of Roxas' face and sighed, holding out a hand to help the blond down the stairs. "Alright, but I'm coming with you. I don't want you getting any bad ideas or anything." Roxas smiled and hugged Axel's middle."Thanks, Axel." The tall redhead rested a hand on the blond's head and smiled to two boys were walking down the road, both wearing shorts. It was summer now and just in the middle of a heat wave. Roxas wiped his forehead. Now even walking down the streets proved too much for his body to handle. Axel, however, loved the heat. He wore a pair of black knee-high shorts with a black tank top that had flames crawling from the bottom upwards. The tattooed boy wasn't wearing anything else apart from a black hat with the word "Hot" spread across the left side in fiery red and orange writing. Roxas was less… flamboyant, with a simple black zip-up top and black shorts that suddenly cut-off into beige. He also had his metal necklace on that Axel had given him the night before. He wasn't going to take it off until the day he died, he swore it."Nearly there… Thank God.""So what sort of stuff do you wanna get back?" Roxas blinked then thought about it. He couldn't actually remember, other than a few things, what was his anymore. "I'm not sure…I didn't own a lot of stuff…" He looked down at the floor. Axel rested a hand on his shoulder. The blond raised his head and smiled sweetly. When they reached the house, Roxas took out his old keys and opened the door. He needed to push it with some force as it was broken and hanging off of one hinge. Axel shut the door behind him and looked around. This was the first, and hopefully the last time he had been to Roxas' old house. Roxas walked in and looked around. Empty beer cans were spread around, all over the floor and on the furniture. The smell hung in the air and made the boys both want to cover their noses. The kitchen had no door leading to it, just a doorway with an old baby-gate in the way. There was a thick layer of dirt and grease on the floor and pieces of food that had started to rot. Roxas quickly scanned the room, not wanting to stay for long. Axel just stayed in the doorway, the smell keeping him away. "Anything?""No, let me check in Dad's room." Roxas came out of the room and started walking up the stairs. Axel followed closely. "Why would your stuff be in your Dad's room?"The blond didn't answer, just reached the top of the stairs and walked straight into the room on his left. The room was medium sized… and smell was of something different- fear and sex, if that was possible after nearly half a year of Roxas being in this room with his Dad. The bed covers were filthy, large blood stains and white drops were spread across it. A large blood stain was on the wall nearest the bed and the door was on the floor, broken in two. Axel frowned and watched the uke closely. Roxas seemed to know his way around the house so clearly, like the back of his hand- of course it had been HIS house but… this was no perfect home. Far from it. The blond wandered around, kicking beer can across the floor and looking under the bed. He pulled out a few belt and a towel absolutely covered in blood, an expressionless face. Then he blinked and smiled. Axel raised and eyebrow and wondered what he would pull out next."This is one of the things." He held out a small wooden box, decorated with engravings all around it. "What is it?" Axel knelt down next to the boy who sat with the box held closely to his chest."It's what mum gave me before she died. It's a music box. Listen." The blue-eyed boy blew dust off of the top of the box and opened it. Inside was a small wooden man who did a strange dance as the music played. It was a quiet, sad tune. Roxas watched the man in the box, who had a sad expression on his face and a big tear down one side of his face, his dance would end with him wiping his eyes, then slowly turning and waving goodbye. Roxas' eyes went half lidded as he concentrated on the dancing man, no smile on his face. Axel saw this and smiled. "It's such a nice tune." Roxas seemed to snap out of it and blinked. He closed it and blushed. "Uh… yeah. Mom called it Roxas' Tune…" There was a pause as Roxas stared at the box. Axel stood and held out his hand for Roxas to stand up."Come on, we should find the rest of your stuff and get out of here.""OK." Roxas took the redhead's hand and hoisted himself up, the music box still in his grasp, close to his chest. The two walked into the hallway again. There was a bathroom with an open door and another room with a hole through its door. Roxas headed towards this room and opened it. "What room is this?""Mine." The taller boy nodded as Roxas pushed the door open. As he did, Axel gasped. Roxas' room was the worst. The bed had been tipped over onto its side. All windows had been smashed, there was glass all over the floor, a huge blood stain on his wall and bed that ran down behind the bed. There were sharp objects all over the floor and holes in the wall. Axel paused and stayed in the doorway as Roxas wandered in, cautiously. This was normal to him; this used to be his way of life. It didn't bother him. The blond started to rummage through plastic bags and boxes scattered across the floor. The room was silent."Y-you used to live in these sort of conditions, Roxas?"Roxas didn't reply, just continued to search for whatever he was looking for, the music box beside him. Axel bowed his head and frowned." That bastard…" Still no reply. The redhead kept his head low as he slowly walked towards Roxas who was now facing away from him, on his knees, moving around small boxes and bags to find what he wanted. The tattooed boy fell to his knees and wrapped his arms around Roxas' shoulders from behind, this made the younger boy stop. "I'm so sorry…""Axel-""I'm sorry I let you come back here." There was a pause. Roxas smiled as tears filled his eyes."It's not your fault…" Roxas turned around in Axel's arms to cuddle the redhead back. His body heat made the blond feel so warm, making Roxas want to sleep right there. But then reality kicked in, and Roxas opened his eyes and remembered where he was. "I found it." Roxas pulled away from Axel's grip and held up a simple black and white checkered wristband with two of his fingers. He immediately put it around his left wrist and smiled at Axel."It suits you.""Thanks…that's all I have worth taking back with me. We can leave now if you want to." Roxas quickly hugged Axel again and nuzzled his chest. "Yeah let's g-" He was interrupted by the sound of the front door downstairs opening. Roxas froze in shock, his eyes wide and his breathing erratic. "D-Dad?" His voice was shaky and quiet. Axel put a finger to his lips and looked around. "It's not your Dad, he's at the station remember?""But h-he's the on-only other one w-who has k-keys!" Roxas gripped Axel's arm tighter to the point where his nails dug into the other's arm. "Listen, I'll go down and see who it is, kay?" Axel gave the blond a reassuring smile and pulled his hands from his arm. "Sit there and listen to the music box." The redhead positioned the boy so he was sat with the music box in front of him, the tune playing. Before he left him alone, Axel gave the blue-eyed boy a kiss on the forehead and stood up, leaving the room. Roxas was alone in the one house he feared the most. He heard Axel's footsteps reach the bottom of the stairs and more tears forced themselves from Roxas' eyes. "Please don't be Dad… Please don't be Dad… Please don't be Dad…" He repeated these words to himself and squeezed his eyes shut. Downstairs, Axel walked into the living room, where he saw another man, Not Roxas' Dad. This man had blond, spiky hair that pointed in random directions. He had the same blue eyes as Roxas, and a striking resemblance in his facial features. Axel raised an eyebrow and took a step forward, avoiding an empty beer can by his foot."Who are you?""That's what I should be asking you… What are you doing in my house and where the hell is Roxas?" The blond man pushed past Axel and strode over to the stairs. He had seen Axel come down the stairs and so thought Roxas would be up there to. He rested a gloved hand on the banister and yelled up the stairs."Roxas!"Roxas' eyes widened again, this time even wider. His hearts seemed to skip a beat and he almost forgot to breathe."Cloud?"


	22. Enjoy Another Crappy Chapter

_Axel leaned back against the wall behind him as he watched Roxas completely glomp this new man. Roxas wrapped his arms around the man's neck and had to stand on the bottom stair to reach his tall figure. The taller blond seemed to be taken aback slightly but eventually hugged the boy back. Suddenly, Axel felt a little cold, left out. If this was the brother that Roxas spoke so fondly of, then did he need Axel to fall back on anymore? Maybe."I-I waited so long to s-see you!" Roxas gripped Cloud's long, black figure so tight his knuckles went white. He pulled away from his big brother and look at him with watery eyes. Cloud just smiled and pulled Roxas back into the hug, speaking in a calm, quiet voice."I'll explain later… I'm so sorry." Roxas thought about these words. After a while, he nuzzled Cloud's chest and closed his eyes. --"We should go, Roxas. This smell might start to get to you."Roxas opened his eyes, waking up. He had fallen asleep in Cloud's arms and was now led across the large couch in the living room of Dad's house. The voice sounded familiar. It was Axel, who was leaning over the boy and gently nudging his arm. Roxas sat up and rubbed his eyes, looking around, slight panic in his voice."W-where's Cloud…?" Axel blinked and then gave a reassuring smile. "He's in the kitchen, cleaning up all the crap in this house. I just came to wake you up, sleepy head." The tattooed boy placed a warm hand on Roxas' cheek. The blond smiled against it and swiveled around to get up off of the couch. Axel held out his arms as if he was going to hug Roxas. Roxas stood up and brushed himself off, ignoring Axel with his arms outstretched. After sorting himself out, Roxas quickly walked out of the room, straight past the redhead, as if he wasn't ?Axel stood stunned and lowered his arms, listening to Roxas call out for Cloud in the hallway. Everything seemed to slow down as he recalled Roxas' eyes. Roxas was looking straight through Axel. He wasn't even there. He just wanted Cloud. Did he even need Axel now? "Cloud?" Roxas wandered around the corridor, into the kitchen where Cloud had a plastic bags full of empty cans from the floor of the kitchen. The blond man looked up to his little brother in the doorway and smiled. "Hey, I see you're awake.""Uh huh… What are you doing?""Cleaning up… I can't believe you let the place get like this, Rox. There's dust and crap everywhere!" Cloud shook his head in disappointment and continued picking up the cans and broken pieces of glass."Well um… actually… I haven't been living here with Dad… I've been living with…-""Me." Axel stood in the hallway, behind Roxas by about a meter. Cloud looked up at him and raised an eyebrow."And that bastard let you?"Axel frowned. Who the hell is he calling a bastard? I've just met this guy!"Um… no… not really. Dad didn't." Axel breathed a sigh of relief when Roxas said this. I thought Cloud meant rubbed his arm nervously and avoided Cloud's eyes."With Axel? Where is HE then?" Roxas knew that Cloud meant Dad and just bit his lip. Cloud didn't know about what Dad did or where he was. He didn't know anything about what had happened to Roxas since he had disappeared all those years ago. "I- um… he's" The blue-eyed blond knew he would HAVE to tell Cloud some time, if it was his dad, too. Of course he would find out soon enough."He's not here. He's not coming back either." Axel placed a hand on Roxas' shoulder and stood by his side, rather than behind him. The redhead's emerald eyes were fixed on the slightly older man in front of them both. As he spoke, Roxas blinked and looked up to him, a small smile appearing on his face. "Y-yeah.""Not here, I guessed that. Just where is he?" Cloud was starting to grow impatient, even Axel could see that. After a short pause, the tattooed boy spoke. Roxas saw that he was going to have to admit what had happened and just hope for the best- that Cloud didn't see him as had always been a challenge to get through to, even as a child. He knew what he wanted but was in no way spoiled. He just wanted what was best for himself and his little brother. When he was ten year old boy, Roxas was barely old enough to walk and so Cloud had taken it upon himself to take him away from the house whenever a fight started or Dad would smash something up- plates, a door, Mom's face. He would carry Roxas around town and try to block out the noises of screaming and crying of his own head, then attend to the crying Roxas who didn't know what was going on. Sometimes the would have to stay out all night, and come back in the morning to see if Mom was okay, or still Roxas was finally able to figure out what was going on, he left the house when he was told to and did so without a word. He would follow Cloud everywhere, like a little lost puppy. Even when Cloud wanted some time alone in his room, he would let Roxas sit beside him and fall asleep right there, against Cloud's warmth. Any of Mom's older friends would say that Cloud took better care of Roxas than anyone else did, or could. Mom would just change the subject and pat Cloud's head as way to say, 'Thanks for trying.' Then look away. This bond was broken the day Mom died. Roxas found out that night that Cloud had left the house, his bags and half of the contents of the fridge taken too. While Mom was alive, Dad had never tried anything on Roxas, or Cloud for that matter. But Roxas being alone in the house with him just gave him good reason to target him. After Dad's first attack, Roxas lost the shine in his eyes and acted strangely, like a split personality. He spent most of his day either in the living room or up in his own room, trying to find a source of that warmth he felt while sitting next to his big brother. But he couldn't find it. Cloud had only visited the house once, and that was for only a week. The two were together again but Cloud knew that he had to leave. He had joined a group; they had found him wandering the streets alone and took him in. There were only a few, none as young as he was at the time but none were fully grown, apart from one- Xemnas, his name was. Cloud stayed at the house for as long as he could without getting attacked or yelled at by Dad. When he saw what his younger sibling had been put through, Cloud was disgusted and took it upon himself to make sure Roxas hadn't been attacked while HE was there. There was one incident, the first, where Dad had pinned Roxas down to the floor and had undressed him. Cloud had just gotten home from school and heard Roxas screaming through the walls of the living room. When Cloud opened the door to see Roxas underneath his Dad like that, the older boy raged and managed somehow to get Roxas dressed before any real damage could be done. But then Dad started drinking, and another side was revealed. When Cloud found him raping Roxas, he would merely hit the older blond, and continue. Cloud had had enough, he left the house after vowing to Roxas that night that he would come back for him, and take him away as soon as he was old enough.I'll come back for you, and when I do, we can go anywhere you like… but you have to wait… remember that thing I taught you? If you keep saying that every night, I'll come back. Just you .From then on, Roxas waited every day and every night for his big brother to come back for him. Days passed to weeks, to months, then to years. Roxas was a young teenager now, and maybe it was too late for Cloud to make everything better."Roxas?"Roxas snapped out of his thinking, he had been standing there for… he didn't know how long. Cloud stayed in font of him and raised an eyebrow as if to say, 'I'm waiting'. Axel rubbed his thumb along Roxas' neck to reassure him that as long as he was there, it would be OK. "Huh? Oh… right... um.""You were saying where Dad is.""Y-yeah… he's not coming back… hopefully he's going to prison…" Roxas rubbed his arm once more and waited for Cloud to get angry. The club- or cult, whatever it was- had hardened Cloud. Roxas could see that this was a whole new man, not the child he saw in him all those years ago. The thought frightened Roxas that his big brother had changed, that maybe he wouldn't care for Roxas as much as he used to."Prison? For what he used to do?"Axel raised an he USED to do?"What do you mean, used to? That fucker never stopped! I personally-""Axel." Roxas placed a hand on Axel's chest, almost to hold him back. Axel could feel his whole body heating up, a fiery rage burning inside him. Roxas looked back at Cloud and sighed."Axel's right, he never stopped. After you left he just…-"The blond looked away and squeezed his eyes shut. Cloud blinked and took a step forward, towards the smallest boy. "H-he never…""It's alright, calm down. I understand, Roxas." Two long arms wrapped around the boy and a familiar warmth engulfed him. Roxas hugged the chest connected to the arms and expected it to be Cloud. It was Axel. The redhead was bent down in front of Cloud, hugging his little brother. Cloud raised an eyebrow and took another step seem a little… friendly?"Um… Axel, was it? Do you mind if my brother and I had a little chat?""Uh, yeah.""…Alone."Axel got the picture. With a reassuring squeeze of Roxas, he let go and walked to the front door."Since, we're going in a minute, I'll wait outside. It's warm anyway." Axel shrugged and opened the door. Roxas watched and wiped away his tears with the back of his hand, just waiting for Cloud's response. With Axel gone, he got it."Why didn't you tell me what was going on here?""With Axel?""No, with Dad!""…I-I-""I told you to get help from someone, if he ever started on you again.""C-Cloud, I didn't know where you were, I-""I'm not the only one in your life, you could have called the police!""A friend did… that's why he is where he is now.""And that Axel guy? He looks pretty street-smart, I bet he's taking advantage of you, right?""W- No!""Not been messing around with you? C'mon Roxas, nobody takes care of a distraught little boy, probably half his age, for nothing! A man has his needs too!"Roxas frowned as more and more tears fell from his blue orbs. At the last comment, the boy clenched his fists and yelled as loudly as his sore throat would let him."Axel is NOT a bad person! If it wasn't for him, Dad would be doing…all of those things he used to! It's all because of Axel I'm alive right now!" With that, Roxas marched across the hall and pulled on the already-broken handle of the front door. After stepping out of the house, he slammed it shut behind him, collapsing into tears on the door step. The blond leaned against the side of the house with his hands covering his eyes. Sobs could be heard from next door. Axel came from the front of the yard, running. Again, he wrapped his arms around Roxas and rested his head on those blond spikes, telling him it would be okay. "W-why the hell d-does he have t-to be such a j-jerk?""I… don't know.""H-he tried to tell m-me you were a bad p-person… I know f-for a fact y-you're not!"Axel paused at this and frowned slightly, but continued to gently rub Roxas' cheek and wipe away his tears. He had to think about what to say before he spoke again."N-no… I'm glad you think I'm not… listen, there's something I need to tell you, Roxas… I-"Axel was interrupted by the front door to the house opening and Cloud walking out, a sorry look on his face, though he was obviously still angry."Roxas, we need to talk. I don't think either myself… or Axel can keep this from you anymore."Axel frowned and turned his attention from the blond boy still clinging to his chest. Roxas had now stepped away slightly and looked at Axel, then Cloud before turning back to Axel."…Y-You wanna tell me something? What is it, Axel?" Roxas said this with an innocent voice, as if nothing could be more important than this. For all Axel knew, there might not be. He stayed silent, just frowning, angry at Cloud for blurting this out. Axel knew what Cloud had done, the organization he had joined. Together with the black clothes, it was pretty obvious…it was Organization 13. Axel had a history with these people. If Cloud had joined, that meant he was one of them now, so Axel had had mixed feelings about him from the start. But the fact was, Cloud had known that both he and Axel needed to tell Roxas something important. The redhead would have preferred to do this alone with Roxas, back at home. But no, that obviously couldn't work now with Cloud here to ruin it all. "But we shouldn't do it here. You said you were going back to your new house anyway? I should come… then we can talk." Cloud spoke in a matter-of-fact tone and raised an eyebrow when Axel answered with a scoff. This may had been the first time they met, but Axel had no intention of hiding the fact that he was disappointed in Cloud. He turned away from both blonds and spoke in an angry, quiet voice."Yeah sure… let's get away from this dump."Roxas blinked and followed Axel with his eyes as he walked away from the house on his own, hands in pockets. His cheery, happy self from just around an hour ago had disappeared and Roxas didn't feel very happy now either, quite clearly. Cloud was also looking slightly agitated, like he knew what he was going to do was wrong but still needed to do it… whatever it was. Roxas wanted to know why Cloud had changed so much and what he and Axel both needed to say. Also, why Axel was acting so strange- had Roxas done something wrong? His big brother seemed anxious to tell him whatever it was and Axel looked like he wanted to forget what was it?_


End file.
